Pirates Pal II: Bonjour Paris!
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: Jack, Will, and Liz are back! This time for another adventure in the romantic city of love, Paris...along with a new pal. Disneyland Paris included! Willabeth, as always. Please R&R.Sequel to Pirates Pen Pals.
1. The Fourth Pal?

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

**A/N: Woohoo! Second in the series… (as long as you guys aren't getting bored) and here we are again. A year after their first ever trip to the Caribbean! Paris, the romantic city of love for Will and Liz, and girls for Jack, and this time, it's somewhere I've been, so gonna take them to lotsa places :). This is going to be so fun to write…hope you guys enjoy reading it! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney. I own nothing…except Tom. Who? You'll find out!**

Chap 1—The Fourth Pal?

Jack

Got back from school today (DON'T ye _dare_ ask me what I learned like Ma always did!) and found this email:

_Subject: Paris, anyone?_

_To: Will and Jack_

_From: Liz_

Ah ha. The Pirates Pals thing, it's been a year now, and a lot had changed. Ana's now furious at me for forgetting her birthday; Ma's forcing me to go to camp this summer. So much for Captain Jack's life! So what's the missy's problem this time?

_June 28_

_Hi Will and Jack!_

_A year's passed since we first met, remember? Anyways, it's summer again, and Dad's got a travel package for Paris. Said I could bring two of my friends there, so pack your bags and goodies, 'cause us pirates are heading out to Paris!_

_Boring stuff (aka traveling details)—Meet on July 3__rd__, King's Cross Train Station, Gate P (funny, same gate we met last time!) Dad's gonna handle all the visas and stuff. Hold on to your passports!_

_Hoping to meet you soon,_

_Love to Will,_

_Liz_

Paris! Lasses and RUM! A free trip too. Count me in, mate. And yeah, right, 'love to Will' (snorted).

Will

_Love to Will_, from Liz! How I missed her…I could still taste the kiss we last shared on our date, Valentine's Day, this year…

_(Flashback)_

"_Turner!" barked Mrs. Ginger. "Phone, and I'm not going to hold it for long unless you come and—"_

_I hurried to her room. "Yes, I'm here."_

_Daggers in her eyes, she handed me the phone reluctantly, then marched off._

"_Hello?" I spoke, my heart beating with excitement. No one's called me before!_

"_Will?" a kind, familiar feminine voice that set butterflies in my stomach replied. "It's me, Liz. Will? Are you there?"_

_I stood there, mouth gaping in surprise, this wasn't a dream! "Yes, Liz? I'm here," I calmly answered._

"_Hey, Dad's taking me to this show, at Piccadilly…so we can meet afterwards." she told the name of the place._

"_That's near here! I suppose I could sneak out…but, wait, Liz. Isn't it too far for you?" I asked, puzzled._

"_Oh no," she laughed happily. "I'm on vacation in London!"_

"_Great, then where are we meeting?" _

"_In front of the theatre, 8 o'clock on Valentine's Day, I'll be waiting, Will," _

"_I promise I'd be there, and, Liz?" I took a deep breath._

_"Yes, Will?" _

"_I love you,"_

_Hardly hear her utter shyly, "Me too, Will, me too. Goodnight!"_

_From that night on, I could hardly sleep. Valentine's Day was days away…_

_When the day arrived, I was all nervous and jittery, but seeing Liz's face again cleared all that. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I'd seen her! _

_After introducing me to her dad, we were left alone once again. _

"_Say your goodnights now, and hurry up!" Governor Swann called, getting into the car._

"_Something for you, Miss Swann," I produced a rose I'd bought from a flower shop that evening._

"_Will!" Liz smiled, taking the rose. "Thank you," we hugged. _

"_I missed you, Liz," I said, planting a gentle kiss on her lips…_

_When we broke apart, Liz had a sad look in her face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Will…and I hope I will see you soon," she blew me a kiss and waved. "Bye…" _

_(End Flashback)_

Oh, to think that we would meet again!

…but Paris! Liz's not pulling my leg, was she? Another chance for me to go aboard! (Last time, you don't want to know about it! Mrs. Ginger called the police, so chaos and stuff went on at the House, until they found out she was the one signing my form without reading, and so that's that. Careless, there's more to that word for her.)

I'm dreaming again…The Lourve, France most famous museum, full of gorgeous paintings by remarkable artists, Nortre Dame, and…the Eiffel…the symbol of Paris, the building that based its structure on human bones** (A/N: Did you know? Learned it in Bio) **…amazing.

Liz

How could he! Dad knew I'd be bringing friends…but him insisting I'd have to bear that guy on the trip too? I thought back angrily as the painful memory of Dad introducing the boy returned.

"_Liz? Come down stairs, I want you to meet someone!" Dad merrily called from the hall. Finished with my homework, I gleefully ran down the curved stairs to the front door…only to find a 15-year-old handsome young man, with blue friendly eyes and black, messy hair standing in front of Dad. "This is Thomas Williams," Dad said, patting Thomas's back._

"_Hi…you can call me Tom, actually," he said politely, holding out his hand to shake._

_I shook my hand with him rather unwillingly. "And what is…" I glanced at him. "Tom doing in our manor, may I ask?"_

"_Well, Liz," Dad heaved a sigh. "His dad's an old friend of mine. Knew him way back in high school, and…they're out on a business trip to Jamaica—"_

"_I see, and you've decided to take care of dear Tom for them?" I retorted, annoyed._

"_Elizabeth Swann!" Sigh. Dad had to call my full name in front of that _boy_? "How many times have I told you not to be rude to our guests! Tom's got no kin, and so we're taking him to Paris with us," Dad smiled, unknown to the pain I felt._

"_But…but…" I couldn't say a word. He couldn't be doing this…to me!_

"_No buts, Liz, or else your little friends are off the trip," he said sharply, "Remember the little discussion we had," _

_Yes. I did, clear as day. _On that very Valentine's Day, Dad had warned me when we got into the car that Will was just a 'scruffy, shabby' orphanage boy with no future and wasn't proper to be my friend. Mentioning he'd have to find me 'suitable boys' soon.

_Dad walked away afterwards, leaving me and Tom alone. _

_I stood there silently, turning the other way so I wouldn't face Tom. "Liz?" Tom moved closer to me, saying, "I know we're off to a…bad start, but I would love to meet you friends," he gave a friendly smile._

"_Go away!" I yelled at him, running up to my room in tears. How cruel could Dad get? He couldn't…just couldn't…separate me from my friends, the only friends I'd had in years other than Estrella! First the car ride, and then this? I couldn't take it anymore…_

**A/N: Well, what do you think? New character alert, (Major, major dilemma for Will and Liz, mate, but it IS a Willabeth story—by the way, what would you like Tom to be like? A goody guy or not?) and sad ending, I know, but it's just an introduction. By next chap we're on the train to Paris. Yay, and who knows what will happen when Jack and Will meet Tom? Chaos! **

**Thanx so much for every review and every hit!**

**Updates are on a day-to-day basis, posting right after I finish writing **

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	2. A Rather Unfriendly Encounter

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

**A/N: Whoops, sorry. Just realized I typed 'airport' in Liz's email to Will and Jack last chapter, so I edited it out. Actually, it's going to be a train ride, since from England, you can always go to Paris that way :), and our Pirates Pals would have time to catch up with each other! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney. I own nothing…except Tom.**

Chap 2—A Rather Unfriendly Encounter

**(A/N: Tours are based on my France trip, a very exhausting one since we went by ourselves, so it'd be quite an adventure for Liz, Will and Jack!)**

Jack

The second my right foot stepped on the doormat outside, I heard the unpleasant, ear-shattering sound…"Where are ye going, Jacky?" Ma's voice rang from the kitchen, and I thought I was quiet enough! Grr, so annoying! Did this woman have to know everything I did?

I just wanted to escape….to go away without anyone knowing…Sparrow style! Thanks to Ma, it all failed.

"Paris, Ma, bye!" I shook my head wearily, giving her a little wave and pulling my suitcase out the door…

…when I felt someone drastically grab my back, hissing, "Jack Sparrow, you better tell me this second where exactly you're going or else," Ma shot me an evil glance. Hmm!

Clearly she's forgotten what I told her days ago…(Or maybe it was because I told her when she was lying asleep in front of the TV, but that counted, right? I spoke to her! Well, her sleeping body anyways…)

I carefully freed myself from her hands, saying, "Uh, I'm not lying, Ma, and it's already late—my friends are—"

She wagged her finger at me. What?! "I said no lies, Sparrow!"

"I _am_ telling the truth!" I insisted, partly whining. When would this be over….and why did Ma have to treat me like a ten-year-old? I was a teenager, for goodness's sake!

"Welll…" Ma drawled, her hands gripping my shoulders again. "If you were telling the truth, you wouldn't have told me…"

"Unless of course I knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if I told it to you!" I shook meself freed, getting out me passport with the France Visa stamped on it to show her. "Here, take a look!"

She snatched it, reading. "Oh," her mouth curled into an 'O.' "So you actually were telling the truth!"

"I did that a lot, and yet people are always surprised!" I waved my hands sarcastically at her.

"Can I go now?"

"But, Jacky, who's handling all these stuff? And the money? Have you got enough?" Questions, questions, that's where the truth got you!

"Liz's Dad, Ma, he's a governor," I recited my line dutifully, getting quite bored by now, "And I have me own money! Now I AM going!" I marched out, to the pavement in front of our house, calling a taxi.

Will

Wow. King's Cross, a grand, yet historical station, all built with stone and carefully preserved! Never thought I would be able to travel in both air _and_ train, fascinating. Gate P, gate P, oh, right there!

When I arrived, I noticed another boy, not Jack, was standing with Liz, but (thankfully) she was obviously uninterested in him, standing with her back to the guy. I yelled excitedly, waving to her. "Liz, I'm here!"

We hugged again. When we broke apart, I found myself face-to-face with curious clear blue eyes, while Liz had a kind of awkward look on her face when she introduced us to each other. "Ummm…Will, this is Tom, my dad's friend's son, and Tom, it's Will, my dear friend,"

The guy, wearing fashionable clothes, held out his hand, saying, "Well, hello, William," he gave a fake smile, more like a smirk to me. This was _not_ a good sign.

"Ok, so you guys know each other! Good!" Liz tried to grin, despite the fact that she did sense the tension between us as well.

Before anyone could say a thing, a familiar black Pirates suitcase bumped into Tom, who shrieked, "Arghh!"

Jack

Bumped into some dude at the train station, who yelled like it was a big deal… "Whoops, sorry, mate!" I turned back, noticing that it was the group I'd been searching for.

"Oh, hi, Liz and Will!" I greeted, ignorant of the black-haired guy standing with Liz's Dad, whispering something. Will and Liz had grown a bit taller since last year, nearly as tall as meself. That Will let his hair loose, and Liz was, again, wearing her favorite boys' clothing, which, she said, made her feel comfortable and active, ready for action.

"Captain Sparrow!" they both exclaimed, patting my back excitedly, while I smiled proudly. "Good, you remember!" I strolled over to the stranger, asking, "Dude, who are ye, and what are ye doing in me crew?"

The dude walked away grumpily, muttering, "None of your business, pirate-freak," Lucky he said it so low under his breath that Liz didn't hear, or she would have murder him right on that spot. (Believe me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead several times by now.)

"Oi! I heard that, you nasty—" I was about to attack him some more, when Liz touched my shoulder gently. "Calm down, Jack!" I struggled to go after him but was held back by her. "Tom is…just…someone else…" she stammered.

"Oh, Will, ye better look out, here's where it get messy!" I warned my best friend, arms over his shoulder in a friendly way. "Falling in love's as easy as pie….but then keeping her…much harder, that's why, trust me, I've never had a serious rela—"

I was about to continue when Liz cupped her hands over my mouth. "Arghh…grumfffalalaa!" I uttered, trying to get her hands off, but it was too tight.

"Stop feeding that kind of ideas to Will, Jack!" I made a face; her hands still remained over my mouth. "Tom's Dad's friend's son and he's got nothing to do with us, so it'll be just us trio, like once before…" seeing my face calmed down, she softened her voice and removed her hands.

"…except with one idiot trotting after us," I added, smirking.

Liz's hands raised high in the air, about to slap me when she hesitated and said, "I'll spare you that today, Sparrow. Touching your mouth was disgusting enough…EW…now, excuse me, I'm going to the loo to wash my hands," with that, she ran off.

"That went well, didn't it?" I asked Will, who shrugged.

Liz

Why couldn't these guys talk _normally_? What's wrong with them this time!?, I thought to myself, frustrated. I was just trying to keep peace between them! And Jack, he was totally attacking Tom, chasing him away! Humph.

Jack

With Liz out of sight, I followed Tom. Catching him, I gripped his shoulders so that he turned to face me.

"What's the matter, now?" Tom said, annoyed.

"Just talking to you is a problem? Want ye to know, I was rooting for you, mate..."

"What Will? I didn't know about anything! Stop stalking me, stranger!" he put on an innocent act, like I didn't know that! You're playing with the master, son.

"FYI, Tommy," he winced at the word. Ah ha, someone in common with Becky here! "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Whatever, like I care," he wandered off to the meeting point again.

Looked like ol' Will was in for a much more complicated match this time. Tommy's even worse than Norry…

As I returned, the train was already there at the platform, and they were all gone. Bugger! Fortunately, I spotted Liz hanging her head out with Will at one of the windows, "Jack! Here! Hurry! Number 3!" (Wha…were they trying that kindergarten thing with me _again_?)

In a second, I boarded the train safely, with Liz and Will sighing, relieved. "Thank God you got on here, Jack," Liz said, smiling.

"Or we'd miss you a lot in Paris," Will teased, and the light, friendly atmosphere among us returned.

"Nothing's impossible for the Captain Jack, son," I grinned.

Liz

All the way in the train, we were catching up on each other's life, chatting, joking, and…Tom…was trying to talk with me, wasn't it clear to him that I already had Will?

"Liz, so tell me about you," he said, moving his face closer to mine. Hmm. I was sitting at the window side with Will, while Jack sat on the other side, Tom opposite me.

"Um, well, life as…" Couldn't boys ask other things? I distantly remembered saying this to James last year…!

"It's very dull, Tommy, and so Liz's too bored to talk about it now, let's change the subject, shall we?" Jack interrupted, saying the sentence in a rather mocking way, making me laugh and saving me in time.

Had to admit, sometimes Jack wasn't too bad…

**A/N: We're definitely making progress! Tom's such a Jekyll and Hyde, hahaha. So, what do you guys want them to visit first thing? Disneyland? Or maybe the Eiffel? I'll take 'em there! **

**Chap 3 up next tomorrow, Bonjour Paris! Update daily ;). **

**Thanx you everyone, for reading and reviewing!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	3. And the Tommy War Begins

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 3—And the Tommy War begins

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL!! Ah, this is going take a bit of time researching… enjoy!**

Jack 

The train dropped us off in this strange place called, Gare du Nord, which, Liz's Dad (going to call him Gov from now on) referred to as 'the largest and busiest' train station in Paris. Indeed, this place was bursting with tons of people!

"Now, now, kids," Dear God, _not_ another one of those people! "Settle down, we're going to the hotel, first thing, so let me find the way…" Gov picked up his 'book' clumsily **(A/N: When we went to Paris by ourselves, my dad's got a 'book' full of info with him, and he's always looking at it.) **

Were _you_ sure we could go with him?

Tom dropped his suitcase on the floor noisily, hands crossed his chest, waiting with an impatient expression (DUH) on his face but changed to a smile and a cute little (puke) wave at Liz when she glanced at him. Will, of course, shot him a look. Huh, never knew Will could look so scary.

Liz turned back at Will, nudging him. "What were you doing, giving Tom that look? He didn't do a thing!"

"He totally did—what a Jekyll and Hyde!" Will argued, surprised.

"Will Turner, you cannot judge a person by first impressions! Leave him alone…" Uh-oh, Liz's started to sound angry. Tom smirked at Will again behind Liz.

"But…Liz…" he was couldn't speak back from shock that his love could be so blind.

I patted him, "William," I said with a sigh. "Sometimes people are like this…one day, Will, one day, we WILL prove to her that Tommy is, and forever will be, an evil little boy!"

"Wow, Jack, I'm surprise! You can say really witty comments at times." Will laughed.

Ten minutes later, we got settled in our hotel, just the opposite of the station. Too bad Will and I were trapped in the same room with Tom.

"Well!" Tommy piped up. "Since us guys are staying here together for a few days, let me get your silly names straight," he pointed at Will. "You're William Tur-nah, and he's Jacky Sparrow," Seriously, a fool could tell he pronounced our names wrong on purpose!

"CAPTAIN!" I interrupted by instinct. With that, Will decided to give it a go, "And it's Turner, Williams! By the way, stop messing with Liz. If you ever make her cry, I'll…I'll…" Will couldn't threaten anyone, in reality; he was just a too nice type of guy.

"You'll…what?" Tom mocked, turning to me, "And I don't see your ship, Captain…"

How dare he! "I'm in the market, as it were," I answered through gritted teeth. Could I _survive_ living with this nasty creature?

Thank God for Liz's knock on the door—that saved everyone…from killing each other.

"Boys," she called, as Tommy rose from his bed, saying, "Yes, milady?" in this fake, gentlemanly voice, which made me gag.

Liz blushed slightly before continuing, "Time to go, heading to river Seine for a cruise!" she stood at the door, waiting.

Tommy beat Will to the door, whispering, "Sucker," before saying to Liz, "My dear, since the lift can carry two people at a time…" _Cheeky!_ **(A/N:** **The 3-Star hotel I stayed at had only one small lift, capable of carrying only 2-3 people at a time, true fact!) **Before he even finished, Liz agreed, "Ok, it'll be faster that way. Dad's waiting downstairs already, so…" she hesitated.

Will, a real gentleman that he was, replied, "Go on, Liz, Jack and I will follow."

She left, looking back once at the smiling Will, and disappeared.

"Will!" I exclaimed the minute Tommy the Villain was far from the hearing distance. "Why the heck did ye let him do that?"

Will did not meet my eyes, obviously was having a second though. "Um…" he couldn't find an answer to that.

"You're losing her, mate, be careful," I warned, hardly hearing Will mutter his 'thanks, Jack'. "Now let's go. Tommy," I said in my best mocking voice, "could be chatting to Liz this very minute!"

Will

Jack's words hurt so much because they were too true. When we got down, I could glimpse the black-haired boy laughing joyfully with Liz, looking like they knew each other for a long time. What? I thought painfully. Liz wasn't 'friends' with him! I told myself miserably. He's just another guy her dad picked for…

"Ahem!" Jack made his famous sound, when Gov Swann came around ("Right? We're ready.") and led us out the door.

Liz

Never knew Tom would be such a fun person to talk to! His jokes and stories really interested me, and it seemed like he'd been to a number of places, much better than last year's Boasting Beckett, but I noticed that Will and Jack's been looking gloomy lately. What's wrong with them? Jack might be having one of his temper tantrums, but Will. The Will I wanted to help, the Will who's always grim at his orphanage house all his life, there _must_ be something I could do.

Jack

That was a pretty boat—uh—ship! When we got on, I grabbed Tommy, hissing, "Ye, are sitting with me," He struggled to get out, "Let go off me, Jacky!"

"Nobody…calls me Jacky!" I said, placing him on the seat next to me, which was the farthest from Will and Liz. "Elp ee!" Bugger, Tommy had the skill to say audible words through covered mouth!

Liz stared at me suspiciously. I uttered, "Uh…not a problem, missy. Tommy here said he wanted to se—"

"Not true, Liz!" Dang it! He used the opportune moment when I was preoccupied with answering Liz's question to get freed from my gasp. That guy's definitely From Hell. "I was just calling him Jacky, and he got all furious…" Liar, liar, pants on fire! I could sing this song right now. Was just trying to help Will!

"Sorry, Tommy," Guess who? WILL! "…but the seat's mine now," he said, patting the seat next to Liz.

"Why are you guys all calling him Tommy?" Liz was puzzled.

Unexpectedly, Will and I shrugged at the same time.

------------------------------------

Fortunately for us, winds were on our side. It was cool and breezy as we sailed. Throughout the ride, Will and Liz snapped tons of pictures together, while Tommy was yelling out names off places. "That's Notre Dame! Ooh, look! The statue of Liberty!!"

I cupped my hands over my ears. "Arrgh, I'm going to freak right out…"

Seeing how this annoyed me, Tommy continued, but like I cared. Will was chatting to Liz!

Liz

"Liz, it's like a dream, coming here to Paris, sailing and sitting here," Will said, holding my hand, which felt warm and comfortable in his rough ones. "With you," I smiled.

"It wouldn't have been fun without you, Will," I added. "By the way, what's the matter? You look down lately…" At which point Will turned away from me.

"I…I don't know if I could tell you this, Liz," he murmured. "You're going to be angry at me again,"

"It's something about Tom, right?" I knew it! Will nodded. "Aw, don't worry, Will. Take sometime with him!"

I didn't get it. Why were the guys so worried Tom's not good for me? Well, I had to say at first it was intimidating to meet him, but then he got friendly, started chatting like he knew me so well. He couldn't be any harm.

Could he?

Wait. What's that I heard? Shopping Mall? Largest in Paris? I was in luck!

Will 

Was trotting after Liz in a shopping mall again. Jack, thanks be to him, trapped Tommy by talking to the guy non-stop.

This one's called Galeries de Lafayette, where there was a remarkable central hall with beautifully indescribable colored glass dome! Unbelievably as it was, there were three huge buildings: One for women (Jack went, "Bloody 'ell! Never knew ladies needed this many clothing!), another for men ("Blimey, I'm ne'er going to dress up for just some 'chicks'!), and the last for gardening ("There's no way I'll ever pick up gardening in me life, count on that.") Over all, Jack said that he might as well get lost in here.

As we passed a floor, Jack nudged me, saying, "Lookie there, 'Seductive Clothing Section for Women,' Ooh! I sure want to have a look," Liz smacked him right that second. Ha!

"Ow, that hurt!" Jack said in mocking tone.

"Shut up, you big baby!" Liz teased, and we all burst into a fit of giggles.

Things were just like old times, I thought to myself…if we could ignore someone…

If only that someone wasn't there…

**A/N: Oh my God, hopefully this is not getting too dramatic, isn't it? I'm sorry if it is, still trying to insert 'funny Jack lines' as many as I can ;). And, yeah, there IS a 'Seductive Clothing Section' for both women and men at Lafayette, which was so huge it'd take a day to survey everything. Great but expensive shopping mall! By the way, two of movie referrals in this one: "I'm going to freak right out," comes from Agent Sands' (Johnny Depp's) line in Once upon a Time in Mexico (absolutely one of my fave quotes), and From Hell's a thriller JD's in, but I have never watched it (yet). On another note, there _is_ a statue of Liberty in Paris; the one they made as a model, but not as big as the real one, though.**

**Long note this time.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!**

**Much love**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	4. Friendship Secrets

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 4--Friendship Secrets

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and hits! This time, Jack and his pals are off to the Eiffel tower!**

Jack

Poor Will had to carry all of Liz's shopping bags! Meself was very much surprised why her Dad paid for those expensive goods, while Tommy was standing there looking bored, as usual.

"Jack, it's eight, let's go to bed now! I'm turning off the lights—" called Will from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Jacky, time to sleep!" Tommy mocked; his bed was on Will's side, mine next to the window,

I rolled my eyes. So annoying. Not. "Right, right, Will, let me just finish this last sentence…"

Me writing again…

--------------

Woke up early again this morning, realized we were to visit the Eiffel tower! I was so excited…never believed I could get this far…

After getting off the tube at Tocadero station, I ran eagerly, ahead of everyone, thinking I'd get up first. Oh come on, waking early must have some advantages!

…but my thumping heart was stopped by the sight of a huge crowd of people waiting, hoping to glimpse Paris from the Eiffel like I did. Bugger. Never knew there'd be this many people!

"Children," Gov Swann looked around. "Looks like…"

"Many people are queuing?" I helped.

Gov paused, staring at me before asking, "Anyone would like to wait? It'd take hours here, or we could always go get ice cream!"

Adults! Did they think they could buy us teens with…ice cream?

"No, sir. I'd preferred we wait here," No, I knew what you are thinking, it wasn't Will who said that. Tom! "Well, it's not everyday that you're in Paris, isn't it?" DUH! Everyone knew that, smarty-pants!

I stuck my tongue out at him, while Tommy remained silent.

"Ok, Dad, let's wait…" The Queen made her decision, and it was done. Will agreed completely.

I had no choice. "Fine. Bugger, didn't even bring my iPod!"

Will nudged me, saying, "Jack, it's not only you that don't have something to do!" Right, Mr. Precise.

"Mmm," I pretended to think, "Calculating from the rate that our queue moved per minute, we'd probably get up the Eiffel in the evening, just in time from dinner!"

Will shot me a look. "It's only nine o'clock, calm down, Jack!"

I nodded.

--------------

At precisely eleven o'clock, I grabbed Will, saying, "Let's play a li' game, shall we?"

He uttered, "You're…not saying hide and seek, are you?" So…naïve!

"Uh, no, it's called questioning the suspect, savvy?" I held him so he faced Tommy. "Oo..ok"

We walked over to him. "What's the matter?" he asked politely.

"No need to fake manners nor to call or impress anyone!" I snapped.

Tommy returned to his normal self, hissing, "So?" He glanced at Elizabeth. "And if you're here about the girl, don't bother, 'cause I'm just friends with her."

Will was more than surprised… "But the chatting, everything…"

Tommy shrugged. "It's what friends do, isn't it? Just want to get to know her better. I mean, she acted like I was some sort of monster when we first met! I know she's yours…and, a question for you, Turner. Really, you don't remember me at all?"

Will

Huh? This weird dude asking me if I remembered him? Surely I had never met or live with some as nasty.

Then I stared at his face intently…wait a minute…that scar, on his left cheek, looked kind of familiar. My head swirled as I recalled of the accident happened one Christmas Eve at the Orphanage House when I was nothing but a seven-year-old boy, dreaming of becoming pirates.

_(Flashback)_

_The living room was as frigid as could be, since evil Mrs. Ginger never left any logs in the fireplace; Like she had to worry, she had her own warm, comfortable room._

_Reading "The History of Pirates," a copy I'd borrowed from the library earlier that day, I was interested in nothing but Black Beard's life…until_

"_Hey, Turner! Wanna fight?" a friendly voice yelled._

_I looked up to see an eight-year-old boy with messy black hair and bright, adventurous blue eyes standing in front of the armchair I was in._

"_You challenged me, Captain Williams!" I smiled, dropping my book and receiving the sword thrown by Tom, my best friend._

"_It's on!" Tom shouted, making the first move._

_We parried and fought when accidentally, my wooden toy sword brushed him in the face, Tom falling down._

"_Tom? Are you ok? I'm sorry…didn't mean to…" I quickly went to pull him up, and, in shock, saw blood oozing in the wound._

"_Nah, Turner, men don't cry," he brushed off his sides, saying, "I'm fine, now, who's up for another round?"_

"_But you're bleeding…" I pointed out._

_He gently touched his wound. "This is like real fighting!" Tom exclaimed excitedly. "And this be my pirate scar…"_

_Tom grinned so proudly I couldn't help laughing, "Fine, Capt Williams, if ye see it that way, then," I raised my sword up._

_(End Flashback)_

"You don't mean…you're not…" I couldn't believe it, was this boy my long lost best friend?

"Yeah," he took my hand, brushing it against his scar. "It's me, Taunting Tom. You're not getting rid of me this easily!"

I hugged Tom, glad that I'd found him at last. "All these years, and you still have that scar?" I laughed, shaking my head wonderingly.

"How could I forget, Capt Turner?" Tom joked, while it was Jack's turn to look puzzled.

"Wha…what…are you telling me this guy…" he made obvious gestures to Tom.

"Is my old friend!" I grabbed Jack's shoulder, him screaming, "Whoa, whoa, where are ye taking me??"

Jack

I couldn't believe it! The whelp was gripping my shoulders? And what's this with the entire 'friends reunion' thing?

"Jack," Will said in a soothing tone, "Tom's an old bud of mine from the Orphanage, but he was adopted a couple of years ago. Since then, I was alone,"

Oh my God. There were surprises left in this world! Like how the totally bad guy could become a too nice guy's friend?

I made my best 'ok-I-get-it, now-let's-change-the-subject' smile, "Ah dear William, the old friends joke never gets old, right?"

"Right," Will nodded, but then whispered warningly, afraid that Tom would hear. "…but Tom's a bit on his…" he made the universal 'crazy' gesture with his fingers. "…crazy side, annoying but a true friend. Mrs. Ginger used to say that it was impossible for me to be friends with him, but we were thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, and complemented each other like French Fries and Ketchup—"

I cut him off. "Yummy similes, eh? Speaking of that, it's lunch now…and I'm—"

"I know!" Will patted my back. "Hungry, aren't you, but, all I want you to know is, Tom's completely the opposite of me—that's why he was annoying us from the beginning of the trip. Sly, lying, joking, teasing and hilarious boy he was," he added. I knew you missed him, blah, blah, blah, but would you just get on with it and let me eat?

"I get it…lunch, anyone?" I said loudly, turning to Tommy.

He smirked, "Nice to meet ya," waving, he called after Will and me as we ran to the fast food stall near by. "And don't think, because you're friend with Turner, I'll stop calling ya pirate-freak, Jacky!"

Right!

---------

Liz

Thanks to Will and Jack, we all had nice pizza and French fries for lunch (Of course, Dad was like, "Elizabeth? Those food don't have all the nutrients required in the Food—"

"Pyramid, I know, Dad, but save it this time, they're delicious! Want to try one? Just some French Fries and he was fine with everything. Ha.) and the attitude toward Tom was friendlier now.

Will nudged me, "What?" I asked.

"I found an old friend," he said.

"Where?" I looked around.

"Right here! Tom Williams," Tom waved at me.

"You two know each other! Wonderful!" I brightened, picking up more French Fries.

"Kids, time to go up!" Gov Swann announced. Jack jumped up, shouting, "Yay!" like a child, so much for calling others childish!

Jack

It was a looong wait, and finally we got up the lift….

However, it was disappointing. Sure, there were great views of Paris, but it wasn't worth waiting two hours for. At all.

Going down? Don't even get me started on that. Waited another forty minutes before limping down. My feet were going to be so paralyzed after this.

No! Gov did NOT say that—I scratched me ears, asking Will once again, and the answer was still the same.

We were going to the main shopping street of Paris—Champs Elysee, with Liz cheering in glee and Tom rolling his eyes.

Not more walking!

Bugger.

**A/N: I know, how come Tom's suddenly the good guy? Well, he's not one, not exactly—his character, being playful and the trickster, was still the same. He'd annoy Will and Jack the whole trip! Making sure they're not fighting for the girl, too soap-opera-ish. Anyways, thank YOU for everything!**

**Chap 5, coming soon!**

**Lots of love**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	5. The Champs Elysee Chaos!

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 5—The Champs Elysee Chaos!

**A/N: Hiya, I'm back! And…may I present chapter 5, in which our Pirates Pals shop in one of the most famous shopping districts in the world: Champs Elysee. On with the story:)**

Jack

Will practically had to drag me after we took a bus and walked all the way to here, except here didn't mean 'Champs Elysee' just yet. Gov had to do this, didn't he? _'For Elizabeth…'_ (Snorted) Oh, fine, we had to walk with our sore feet on one more street, instead of getting on a bus from the Eiffel and go straight to Champs Elysee? Fair much? NOT.

The reason, as the happy Will told me (that nerd had no clue whatsoever what he would face next, venturing into the female territory! Shudder. The painful nightmare of Anamaria taking me to that dress shop still stuck on my mind like glue. Why couldn't it be gone, stupid dreams?!), was so that his Princess Elizabeth could explore each and every designer shop (Gucci, Prada, gaffa, you name it, although I, obviously, made up the last one. Hahah.) in Paris. Gah.

We boys waited outside forever before Your Highness and her Dad entering and exiting shops, which were on both sides of the streets. ("They call this 'the high-society' shopping street, you know?" Will told Tommy and me, but we both shrugged in boredom. After all, what could be worst than this? Waiting practically all morning to get up and go down the Eiffel tower, then having to walk again?) Approximately, as I started counting the minutes and seconds with my watch, Liz spent 40 minutes for each shop.

Heck, yeah, I _really_ had nothing to do.

Will was trying to start a conversation with both of us, even though he himself was starting (without admitting it) to get weary of this. It didn't work, as you could tell. I was looking at my watch when Elizabeth finished off the shops with Gucci, holding two handfuls of shopping bags in her hands. Seriously, since they bought so many each time, did girls have time to wear every piece of clothing they buy? (A/N: Heh, when I went there, I was complaining like Jack, and no one dared entering the shops because they all looked so fancy; the stuff in there were incredibly and unbelievably expensive!)

_At last_, we entered the Champs Elysee, the longest street I had ever seen, stretching on with lamp posts and shops at each side.

"MORE SHOPS!" Liz yelled in excitement. Who cares? Her Daddy's rich, so be it.

"So, Liz," I grabbed a hold of Will's eager girlfriend before she shot off like a rocket. "We're going to wait here, ok?" I pointed at a waiting area in front of some fast food shop, where, below, was a tunnel for cars to come out (Of course, if you fall down, it's goodbye time, mate.)

"Yeah, just don't go anywhere," she nodded, her eyes catching sight of large, colorful fonts advertising a huge store. "Ooh, Sephora! Will, come on, you gotta try this with me!" Unexpectedly, Will was forced to follow her into the shop. Looked like he was in deep trouble…

"Help—Jack—Tom—help—me!" he struggled as Liz pulled him closer and closer to 'Sephora', calling for help.

Poor whelp—ha-ha-ha!

My laughter stopped suddenly when Tommy turned, saying, "Ah, love is blind,"

"It is," I agreed. "Will's so dead—"

"—and busted," he added, smirking. "Your mom never takes you to any shop, right?"

"Once," I winced at the memory. Bugger, Tommy was bringing back the worst of the worst experiences in me life! (and it wasn't a dream like the one with Ana.)

"Bet that's why you run like a sissy!" Did he just stick his tongue at me? Hated to admit it, but sometimes the eunuch was right: Tommy wasn't the friendliest of all people.

"Why you—"my mini speech was cut off by a scruffy woman's question for money, holding up a banner.

"Can you speak English?" she asked with some kind of weird accent.

"Three children?" Tommy said aloud, after reading the banner, then stared at her in surprise. Hmm, unbelievable.

"Go away, I don't have any money!" I shooed her, but, to my dismay, she came closer. "Please?"

"Tommy, run!" I was beginning to fear her, freaky…

"Ok, you know I don't like you, but for once," he stood up, preparing to sprint his fastest, "it's a good decision, and I agree!"

We both run off to nowhere, with that beggar shouting some curses in gypsy language at us…

Will

"Elizabeth? Where are you?" I couldn't find her at all in this shop, where everything was like a maze. You could get in easily if you want, but getting back was confusing and unsolvable. Plus, what were these smells? Ew! Perfumes galore. Ugh.

"Will, I'm here!" Liz poked her head out at a stall, while I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be lost in here forever," I went to where she was standing.

"Now what are you…" I glanced briefly at the perfumes: mint, roses, Aloe Vera, and relaxing Sunshine. "Perfumes?" I asked, looking at her in puzzled. "What'd you need them for?"

She giggled, answering, "They just smell nice,"

"…but you don't need them, I'd love you for whatever you are, Liz, you know that," I cupped her face up to mine lovingly.

Liz blushed, "Aw, you're so sweet, Will!" We both laughed.

"Let me try this one, and tell me what it smells like, ok?" Liz took a pink-colored bottle from the shelf, spraying it at herself.

I backed off as my nose sensed a powerful whiff of the Rose smell, "Um, ok, I guess,"

"Fragrant? Aromatic? Feel-good? Relaxing? Come on, Will, there must to be more than that!" Liz demanded. Whoa. I didn't know there were that many adjectives for 'good-smelling'!

After that, we tried on so many 'flavors' of perfumes that my nose probably wouldn't be able to smell anything after this. (Aloe Vera: "Aromatic," I droned. Mint: "Relaxing, pretty good.") Then came my worst fear: the Men's Perfume Section. No, Liz couldn't possibly be that cruel to—

"Shall we try a couple of these on you, Will?" I was about to shake my head no when she gave that puppy eyes cute look and pleading voice. Drat, I was a sucker for those. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Oh, go ahead, Liz," I managed a weak grin.

Words wouldn't even describe the pain I had to suffer. Ok, they did smell 'nice' like Liz said, but too many were confusing my smelling memory.

Finished with inspecting the smell of fifth perfume (Love Spell: Men), Liz was finally satisfied. "Well, that was great, wasn't it?" she beamed. "Let's go. Jack might be asleep by now!"

Feeling cheerful once again, we walked out of the shop, hand in hand…to discover that Jack and Tom were no longer there.

"Dad?" Liz turned to her father for help, but it was no use. He shook his head, "Those boys! Haven't I told them to stay? And I thought Tom would set a good—"

"Dad!" Liz said warningly, "Shouldn't we start _looking_ for them?"

Gov shrugged. "You lead the way, my darling,"

Liz spun around, frustrated. "Will, we'll have to do this together, ready?"

"Aye, I always am," I answered.

Jack

We found ourselves in a shop, full of Pirate-y stuff, so I stopped there, while Tommy rolled his eyes, but followed nevertheless. After all, where was he to go without the Captain Jack Sparrow?

"Oh cool, this looks like me!" I picked up a mini action figure of a pirate wearing red bandana and pirate-y clothes.

"Duh," said the know-it-all Tommy. "Dude, it's called a m-o-v-i-e, geddit?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Like I care, man, but what's the movie you're talking about again?" I couldn't help wondering anyways, could this be the movie of my life?

"You're so outta trend," he remarked before replying, "It's Pirates of the Caribbean, the world-wide famous trilogy about pirates, stupid, and we're in a Disney store, which is exactly on the opposite street where we first run from—"

I nodded wearily, "Uh huh, now how much is this thing? Must be made for me!" I grinned, holding up the figure proudly.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

Liz

The perfume shop was so fun, but now, our biggest problem lied in solving the case of '_Two Insane Missing Boys, aka Jack and Tom_.'

"Think, Will, think," I said to him, sitting down on a bench impatiently. My friends had gone missing—this was NOT good. "If you were Jack, where would you go?"

"Uh, how do you know Tom's going to follow Jack? I've been his friends for the past 10 years, and I know he doesn't—" I cut him off.

"Well," I said in my most reasonably tone, "Tom wouldn't want to get lost, would he? So he'd follow Jack and just stay with it until we find him!"

"Alright, I trust you this time, Liz," he shook hands with me, before spreading out the map. Dad was watching over us.

"There's a Quicksilver shop down here," I pointed, Will ticking at every shop I said. "Haagen Daz…and, ooh, would you look at that?" I nudged Will.

What I saw was a gigantic poster advertising a movie called, 'Pirates of the Caribbean' draped over a Disney Store building.

"Pirates!" we exclaimed at the same time. "Wouldn't Jack go there instantly?" Will asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, so Disney Shop it is!"

As we were walking there, I told him of how fascinated I had been since childhood of Disney Cartoons; they were so enjoyable and hilarious to watch.

"Wow, what—a—shop!" I gasped at the wonderful pirates toys, when a voice called, "Eh, what are ye doing here, missy?"

"JACK!" we both ran in and hugged him. "For a second there we thought we'd lost you," I whispered to him.

"Things come back, mate, always," he chuckled. "Look what I bought!" Jack lifted an action figure out of the Disney shopping bag.

"Nice model," Will commented, adding, "It's a very famous movie, isn't it, Tom?"

"Yeah!" the black-haired boy stepped forward, carrying books of Pirates Junior Graphic Novel, Pirates Codes, and more in his hands. "Bloody 'ell! Did you buy all _that_?" I heard Jack murmured to him.

"Well, I'm going to explore this little shop for a while, so guys, I mean it this time! Don't wander off," I said, picking up the first plushie I saw. A Pirate Plushie, how cute!

"Yes, Miss Swann," droned Jack, earning laughter from Tom.

Very funny, boys.

"Dad, are we really going to Disneyland tomorrow?" I asked just to make sure.

"Right, Elizabeth!" Dad said, bringing a smile to my face as I turned to the guys.

"Guys, our next destination be the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland!"

**A/N: Yes! Disneyland Paris! The grandest chapter ever, coming soon! By the way, this was purely from my experience, the things happened to me in Paris.**

**Cookies for all reviewers and readers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	6. The Pirates Pals Committee's Meeting

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 6—The Pirates Pals Committee's Meeting

**A/N: Arghh. Writer's Block! Took forever to write this, but it's especially for you guys :)**

Jack's Log Book

_The Pirates Pals Committee_

_Conference No. 1_

_9:30 PM, Hotel Room 101, aka the boys' room: Pirates Pals Committee Headquarters (Temporarily)_

_Attendees: Capt Jack (Head), Will (Secretary), Liz, Tommy_

I was banging my fist on the table for everyone to be quiet. (But ouch! It hurt.) "This is the Pirates Pals committee, meeting here to discuss where we are headed first thing, and I call it open at 9:45. Members, please indicate your land of desire and reason why," I said, once Liz, Will, and Tommy had finally quitted chatting about their own little 'oh-so-important' businesses and started paying attention to me.

Will asked curiously. "Jack, since when did you become the committee judge, or whatever it's called?" Did you think I was the Know-It-All? No! Why did he even have the guts to ask?

I shrugged. "Can't help it, mate. Oh," I acted surprised. "Since you asked me, anyways, I appoint you the secretary," I handed him my logbook and a pencil. "Now," I ordered, "write everything down, exactly as we say it."

Poor little William was stunned. "Er…even what I say?"

Idiot! "Of course, are you or are you not the part of this committee, William?" I said through gritted teeth.

But Will had to have more questions. "And am I supposed to write 'Me' instead of 'Jack' when you say stuff?"

I had to answer him, didn't I? Came up with my own response, I did! "Right, you're finally getting it. Attaboy! That's the way to success, savvy?" Now stop asking, WOULD YOU??

Will looked up, asking, "Even if I'm the one recording it?"

BUGGER! Could we get this meeting started?

To end it all, it's Captain Sparrow's turn to save the day. "Well, me means Captain Jack Sparrow, and you're not but a poor whelp, aren't you?"

Will was more than furious, if you could imagine! "I am NOT!" he yelled. Ha! The whelp _and_ the eunuch jokes worked _every time_, trust me!

….Which snapped Liz out of her thoughts, making her think it was her time to say something. "Can we please get back to the subject? We've got two days: one for Disneyland, and the other for the Magic Studios, so don't waste the time arguing stupid subjects we could argue at home!"

I thought I saw a resemblance of Tia in someone…

"Erm…ok, Liz," Will and me were speechless, I told you, speechless!

Liz muttered instead, "I have a feeling I should be the head of the committee…"

That second I exploded, "NO!"

Will, for the first time ever, rolled his eyes. Like I would ever see him do that!

Liz said with boredom in her voice, "Just begin…"

Tommy raised his hands up. Out of us three, he was the only one in the mood for discussing now. "Frontier Land's for everyone! You can go cruisin' or see the Haunted Mansion…and even ride the Big Thunder Mountain!"

Will sure had something to add to that. He had another land in mind. " I prefer we'd go to Discoveryland, where there's tons of intergalactic fun in taking a fascinating journey through time to the world beyond now that you could never imagined!"

Liz was not to be beaten by the guys. She had her 'girly thoughts' as well. Snorted. "Why not Fantasyland, Will? Look, (points at the map) beautiful castles, charming rides---" she suggested.

Amongst all this confusion, I was thinking, "Oh boy, each one has his/her own opinion! Can we get this right?"

At last, I quieted them down with my fist, and after reminding them of my presence as the Head of the Committee, said, "Missy, if you'll consider, the majority of the members here are boys, so I would very much suggest we go to the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride in Adventureland, and, William, you get the adventures fun; Liz, some cute animatronics and animals for you. Tommy, uh…maybe those 'drops' will do you some good. I bet they're as exciting as the ones in the Wild West!"

They droned, "Oh, fine, then what about after that?" Drat.

I took a look at the map.

Tommy, too eagerly, said, "Frontier Land's after Adventure Land, right?"

I reluctantly replied, "Welll…I suppose we could head to Front---"

He cut me off! Believe it or not, two other guys, except Ma, dared cutting Captain Jack Sparrow off! "I told you guys, Frontier Land's first and the best---"

Thank God Will handled it. "Come on, Williams…"

The Head then could work on his job. "Calm down, guys. After Pirates and Adventureland, we're going to Frontier, where there's nothing much but only three attractions…"

Tommy made a face, but I ignored him and continued.

"Here is the list, in order, of the lands we are going to go to. Will, please hand it over to everyone in the circle." As Will was passing the list, I said, "Adventureland's first on the list, followed by Frontier, Fantasy, and lastly, Discovery."

This might be a bit of disappointment for Will, while his victorious girlfriend jumped up, yelling, "YES!" aloud.

The sad Will asked the predicted question. "Why is Discovery Land last, Jack?"

I shook my head. Ah, better find a good answer to this one. "Because it's near the entrance, Will, common sense, man."

Tommy was the only neutral one. "I think it'll work out!" he smiled.

I took control. "Now, the next step—"

However, I was again cut off _by a girl_! "Who taught you all these managing stuff?" Liz questioned.

Oi, would you stop it? Curious people, both of you, Will and Liz! "Me Dad, he's a manager at some place. Used to take me—"

As if that wasn't enough, now Tommy was—cutting me off, too? "Can we just get on with it?" he pleaded.

I continued, as requested. "Look at the attractions, and decide which one we're going…"

"You mean…we can't ride all of them?" Tommy's squeaky voice managed to speak up.

This time, the whelp got him. "As Liz said earlier, mate, we don't have much time…planning will help to decide which one we want to ride most and so will be marked as 'important', aka must ride when time is limited."

Nodding his head, Tommy murmured, "I understand, Professor Turner."

In response, Will smacked him on the head and wrote, "ARGHH!" (Which was what Tommy shouted out in pain) in MY LOGBOOK.

I said softly, Tommy still whimpering, "I don't think you have to record that, Will…"

Liz, once seeing her boyfriend acted like that, was out of her mind. She stood up, hands over her chest, saying, "Oh, now this is very mature! Will you guys stop it? I've had it!"

That stopped the embarrassed Will. "Just a friendly act, Liz…" he mumbled.

I suggested two rides in Adventureland: Pirates of the Caribbean (a must!) and the Indiana Jones (interesting) for them. Both were agreed on and chosen. Great!

The next to go was Frontier, in which Will and Tommy had a sub-discussion on the Railroad ride.

Will, who obviously had never been to Disneyland, asked his best friend what it was, and was replied that it was a 'train ride across the hills and all these dynamites!', so he agreed. Liz had no choice. Our Committee was democratic, anyways.

For the Haunted Mansion, I asked if anyone was up for a spooky bride and groom story, of which Tommy and Will's hands shot up in the air excitedly, while Liz pouted her lips. "Poor girl," she commented.

On reaching Fantasy Land, I tried to act excited for her, but it didn't work, as you could tell.

Liz was beyond enthusiastic. These words came pouring out of her mouth. "I want to go to It's A Small World, Peter Pan's Flight, Alice, The Sleeping Beauty Castle, Tea Cups, and…"

Gawd! How could she—"Bloody—"

She slapped ME! I didn't deserve that! "Don't swear, Sparrow," Liz said sharply.

OK, ok, maybe I did deserve it.

I tried again. "Anyways, did you bloody (Liz glares, daggers in her eyes)…OK! Did you remember all the attractions from the brochure?"

Her hands were crossed at her chest. "Can't blame me for liking this land too much…"

Time for Will to score some points with his love… "I'd go anyways, if for you…" When he finished, the two share sweet looks invisible to Tommy and me. Og, I wanted to puke.

"Thank you, Will. At least there's somebody here who understands me…" Liz grinned, looking pointedly at me.

I sprang up. "WHAT? Uh, let's check off the list now. Right, we are, of course going to:"

--It's a Small World, in which Tommy protested that it was just a 'boat ride with horrid dolls singing a stupid song!' and was hit back with Liz's 'Union of nations and people is…NOT stupid, Tom!' HA!

He gave up, but couldn't resist calling her 'Turner's girl' under his breath. Liz caught only a few, saying, "What did you call me?"

Tommy shrugged. "I said…Miss Swann."

Liz gave a 'humph' sound. "I'll let it go this time…"

---Sleeping Beauty's Castle, in which Liz said, before anyone could say a thing, "Any more argument?" She glanced around at we boys suspiciously, before giving her final words. "Don't you dare…everyone who goes to Disneylands visit this!"

---Peter Pan, in which bloody Will had to twist a knife in my wound about Captain Hook getting killed. Gah, at least there were pirates to see in this ride, and that would never happen to Captain Sparrow, savvy? Nevertheless, Liz cared only about riding on flying ships. Heh.

On Discovery Land, Will was quite disappointed that Liz chose not to go to Buzz Lightyear's Ride, but he had to agree because of her 'If you need to go, go, but I won't be in there with you guys…' Nothing beats a woman in negotiation.

Will was silent.

Liz decided to endure Star Tours for him, however, and was rewarded with Will's nice 'Aw, thanks, Liz." Yuck.

Tommy loved the fact that it was a 'bumpy ride', which sounded 'terrific' to him.

I only chose it because I LOVED STAR WARS!

And _that _was necessary for my logbook, by the way.

For 'Honey, I Shrunk the Audience!', Will told Liz a lie, something we'd never expected him to do, not in a million years.

"It's just watching a film and getting shrunk, right?" she asked, worrying about the 'bumpy' rides.

Will patted her back. "That's about it…"

Tommy and I whispered in surprise. "Wow, we didn't know you could tell a lie, Will."

Will told us to shut up. HUMPH.

Liz had to hear everything, didn't she? "What did you guys say? A stimulation?"

To put a stop to this (so I could go to bed), I ended the meeting with, "That concludes the Pirates Pals Committee's agenda for Disneyland, mates. Meeting next time tomorrow night, and we'll be discussing about Disney Studios! Goodnight, everyone."

Will hugged Liz, whispering into her ears, "Night, Liz." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she exited.

No. Will did NOT just write that last sentence above in here!

I yelled, "William, I don't think that is necessary for….MY LOG BOOK!"

**A/N: Wow, after editing, this turned out longer than I expected!** **(Thanks so much, Jaqueline.)**

**And…prepare to be blown out of the water by…Chapter 7: Pirates and Indiana Jones (Not final Titles, but well…)!**

**Happiness and chocolates to all those who read and review!**

**Much love,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	7. Dead Men Tell No Tales: A Report

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 7—Dead Men Tell No Tales: A Report

**A/N: Hi! This is Chapter 7 for your reading pleasure, and I'm trying a whole new approach with Jack's logbook here, so let me know if you like it.**

Jack's Log Book

**Pirate Pals' Committee--Report of: Disneyland Paris—Adventureland**

---Pirates of The Caribbean Ride---

_The Morning Report---recorded by William Turner Junior, Secretary: _

Jack's scribbling:Why the heck did he write his full name?

_Note: Sorry if this paper is wet. I was writing during the ride!_

_After queuing considerably for an hour, we were let into Disneyland's Mainstreet, an idealized town of Walt Disney. Confectionary shops and souvenir shops galore! _(Jack's scribbling: Notice that—we were barely in the park, and they were crowding us into the corner to buy their stuff!)_ Liz dragged me to a number of them, while Jack and Tom went out to the action figures ones. We sampled candies, ate waffles (most delicious, in Mickey shapes. Even Jack said they were good.) and bought some Mickey stuff. Next, Jack pulled out the itinerary and led everyone to Adventureland, where we glimpsed forests and jungles and Chinese food. There were rainforest cruises, Tiki Tiki room, and Indiana Jones (which we were to visit next), but we were headed to none other than: the Pirates of the Caribbean ride! Jack kept repeating he knew it was about him. How could he? _

Jack's Scribbling:It was obvious, Will. Pirates equal me, when I become the greatest, most famous Captain in the entire oceans, entire WORLD.

_People entered the ride by boats, five people at a time. Jack, Liz, and me sat in the front, leaving Tom to sit with Gov at the back. As the boat moved ahead in the bayou, Liz was pointing at all the 'pretty' fireflies, and Jack stared straight ahead, waiting for the drops, which Liz had no idea of. When passing the skull, Jack noted, "True indeed, although I'd prefer negotiation. I mean, why fight, when you can negotiate, Will?" I nodded; Liz and Tom said that they thought so. _

_Next came the—DROP! Liz screamed so loudly I guessed the people in the bayou up there would have felt it. _Jack's Scribbling: Great explanation.

_Anyway, that sure added enjoyment to the ride. Tom put his hands up, shouting "Yippee!" all the way. _Jack's Scribbling:Idiot.

_Jack observed the skeletons, muttering, "Hmm, one who falls behind is left behind…" _

_When asked, Tom answered, wanting to show his expertise in piracy, "it's a Pirate's Code, Turner. Honestly, you have no idea about that?" _

_Jack scowled. "It's me question, savvy?"_ Jack's Scribbling:How dare he answered it for me when it's _directed at_ me!

_Liz shook her head wearily, murmuring something like, "When would they stop?"_

Jack's Scribbling:When Tommy stops first.

_I finally replied, breaking the silence between the two guys staring (and they missed the rest of the skeleton cave_)_ "So, no heroes among thieves, eh?"_

_Jack nodded, "You're on your way of becoming one, Will."_

_Like I would be. _Jack's Scribbling: The lad's lying. He loves pirates as much as meself.

_Next, there were a number of prisoners at a cell, pleading a dog with the keys to be freed. Liz commented, "Poor them." _Jack's Scribbling:ATypical girly thing to say.

_We approached the scene between two fighting ships, after that. Bombs were falling on both sides, causing—Oops! Water splashes…see the dot right here? _Jack's Scribbling: Clumsy Willy!

_Sigh. We were ducking them, until Jack mocked, "Dudes, it's fake, everyone knows that. The bombs would never hit ye," _Jack's Scribbling:Mistake number one—_never_, and I do mean never, underestimate your opponent!

_Tom smirked, "We know, but it's fun. You have any objection to that?"_

_Jack was silent, unable to find an answer. _Jack's Scribbling: Only because I was looking forward to see the Tortuga scene! _He cheered up, though, when we entered the Pirates' Port Tortuga. He watched all of them in wonder, until we reached the fire scene. _

"_Such waste of a beautiful town," said Liz._

"_Pirate," was the only word Jack could say._

_The ride ended with the pirates having gotten their treasure, Jack muttering, "Lucky idiots…" _

_All in all, the ride was satisfying. I'd highly recommend it for anyone going to Disneyland! _

Jack's Scribbling: Poetic much? He recorded everything, though. Had to give him that.

**CAPTAIN Jack's Ride Opinions**

Queuing Time: Bearable—only 30 Minutes, but me legs were beginning to ache.

Animatronics: Fine, though they did look a bit fake. Well, idiots could tell they _were _animatronics, although the pirates looked believable—how I wished I could be like them, living the carefree life and enjoying the thrills of piracy. The donkey? It's just a donkey, man.

Fun: 10 out of 10! I especially loved the drops and the skulls saying, 'Dead men tell no taaales'—how cool! Whosh, and you're off in the Caribbean. Plus, there was the battle scene (shooting, water splash, BOOM!), and the skeletons, creepy though funny. Tortuga's exactly where I wanted to drop by sometimes, the pure pirates life, with wenches and rum. Ah, if every town in the world were like this, no man would ever feel unwanted! Good thing they did with the marshal, dunking him like that.

Excitement: Guaranteed…

Speed: OK, not too fast, not too slow, so that you could see everything.

Overall View: Pirates of the Caribbean must be about the Captain Jack's Sparrow's life! If there were an animatronics of ME, that would be beyond coolness, though I might have to charge them for copying me looks, me styles, and et cetra.

_Views from fellow members:_

Will—It was great! The bayou scene did give a feel of 'pirates' a bit, with Liz saying, 'It's just a ride through caves, right, Will?" Of which I said yes, but, as we descended, after the skull, she began screaming, the loudest I had ever heard. Until she quieted down, my ears were blank for a few seconds. How I loved the battle scene—so exciting, and the dog with the keys! Had a feeling I'd met one before; it was funny. Tortuga? (Rather reluctantly said) Well….it would…would…linger, I guess.

Liz—Are you crazy, Jack? This was the most fun and enjoyable ride I had ever ridden in years!(Me: I thought Will wrote that you screamed, missy? Liz checked above.)

Ah, that naughty Will! I'd get him. Come on, Jack, I didn't scream because I was afraid. No! It was because of excitement! That drop and the second one were unexpected! The pirates were awesome. Disney portrayed them as accurately as they were in real life, chasing women and shooting guns. Heh, if every town in the world were Tortuga, I'd rather live in outer space, Sparrow.

Tommy—I love Pirates of the Caribbean even more!

To prevent him from saying anymore, I tried cutting him off. "That's _it_, Tommy? That's all you want to sa—"

He cut me off. Meh, I was out of practice. "NO, I'm NOT finished! And stop writing my name as Tommy. It's Tom, pirate-freak."

Dang him for calling me that! "The more you say it, _the more I'm going_ to write it!"

He muttered a Humph. There was nothing he could do—it was MY logbook, MINE! Muahaha.

Tommy shrugged and continued his ranting. "The animatronics, the setting, the fire, the bombs, and the song! Yo-ho-yo-ho, a Pirate's life for me! The thrills of the drops, oh, and the words of the skull!"

I couldn't help poking fun at the Pirates Pals Committee's very own poet. "I do hope you're not writing a poem on those, do you?"

Two words came out of his mouth. Shut. Up.

Having made my decision, I scribbled in my logbook, "As you can see, Tommy believes everything and thinks that the ride is perfect, although pirates, in real life, might not be exactly…like that. Do you like Tortuga?"

The second his mouth open, it seemed like it wouldn't shut. For a long time. Tortuga. The pirates' port, the robbing, the chaos, the music, the---"

Bugger, shouldn't even ask him that.

My final words in my logbook were: He is obviously brainwashed by the ride.

Reverting to age 8, Tommy stomped his foot. "Is not!"

I said in a mocking voice, "We're fifteen, Tom—mee."

Tommy still insisted, "I am NOT an eight-year-old, Sparrow."

Like he could do something about it.

_**Liz's Expenses of the Day Section**_

_Note: Since Jack had asked me to record what we had bought while in Disneyland in his logbook, here goes, and don't blame me if it's not accurate, Sparrow. Sometimes you forget and throw away the receipt._

_In the morning, everyone had Mickey Waffles, which were…um, 5 dollars each approximately, so that added up to __**20**__. While in the Mainstreet, Will had bought a __**10-dollar**__ Mickey key chain (What for?), but more stuff were bought in the Pirates Store than anywhere else. After all, we were Pirates! Jack purchased a __**50-dollar**__ Tri-Corner Hat he saw, as well as a red pirate bandana and a pirate T-Shirt without thinking. (Rich much? How much money did he have?) Tommy and Will, on the other hand, were after something much more precious in value: books, which totaled up to __**50 dollars.**_

Jack's Scribbling: A Captain's Hat's worth more than anything. I had found the perfect one for meself and was ne'er going to lose it!

_Lastly, it was very sweet of Dad to buy a pirate fan pin for me, as well as Will buying that pirate ring. (Aw!) And the essentials: Candies, cost __**20 dollars.**_

Jack's Scribbling: Money. Don't ever discuss it with me. Pirates' merchandises are to DIE for. I don't care how much they are…

**A/N: I had so much fun writing all these different formats of what each character's thinking about the same thing! Ha…what do you think?**

**Next chapter—Indiana Jones ride, coming soon, in this format…**

**Because of the queue last time, I was unable to go on this ride, so any help would be most thankful!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	8. Temple du Péril: The Indiana Jones Ride

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 8—Temple du Péril: The Indiana Jones Ride

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! I researched as much as I could, so sorry if it's not accurate.**

Jack's Log Book

The Pirates Pals Committee—Adventureland: Part Two

_The Afternoon Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

_After the exciting Pirates of the Caribbean Ride, we all headed to the Indiana Jones. Liz was saying, "It's just a RIDE, right?" Again, she was worried. No one's going to be hurt! I told her that, and she smiled. _

Jack's Scribbling: Ah hem, this is MY logbook, in case you hadn't noticed!

_We wandered into an abandoned base camp, where Jack commented, "Hm, what could this be?" Tom immediately shot back, "A camp?" Jack made a face. "I didn't ask YOU, Tommy," and headed off. When we at last reached the temple, each climbed up the staircases and boarded a mine car. Liz held on to my hand tight, our hearts thumping, whereas Jack and Tommy sat with their backs to each other behind us. Gov's face was stunned._

_I told her, "Just hold on," and she answered nervously, "It's coming, it's—AAAAH!" she broke off into a scream once the mine cars shot off._

"_Will!" Liz said through gritted teeth. "YOU didn't tell me this," the index finger jabbed my chest in frustration. _

"_Why, Liz, it's just a ride…" I defended myself, as the car went up and down the temple surface._

Jack's Scribbling: Yes, dear, it IS a ride, but just you wait. Muahahaha.

"_I am SO going to kill you," she managed to utter between screams while the car moved in all the directions: up, down, and forward, clearing the debris and more._

Jack's Scribbling: Good luck, Matey.

_All this, including Liz's threats, put a shrill in my bones. Jack himself was enjoying every move of the car, as well as Tom; he raised his hands high, shouting, "YES!" but stopped the minute Tom turned to check where the 'noise' was coming from. _

Jack's Scribbling: Tommy had no right whatsoever to see me yelling.

"_Nothing…" Jack crossed his hands over his chest, whistling in a carefree way, totally opposite to Liz, who was struggling not to barf…I was so sorry to ever bring her on this ride._

Jack's Scribbling: Oh Come on, William, let the governor's daughter experience some thrills in her life!

_Then the most horrifying thing happened. The car started going OUT OF CONTROL! It went upside down in the roller coaster format._

"_AAAH!" Liz yelled her loudest scream possible. "Just a ride? Just a RIDE? WILL!" she muttered while hanging upside down. _

"_YAY, everyone screams, Liz! Go ahead!" Jack's voice came from the back, Tom shouting, "WHOO-HOO!" in this relaxed way I had never heard him use before._

"_The blood's flowing—" The car went around the circle. "To my head, do you hear that?" she shut her eyes tight, I feeling my hand hurt because of her grip, and refused to look at whatever was next anymore. _

Jack's Scribbling: Ooh, poor little scared girl. Hahaha.

_The car swirled around, coming down. "It is a ROLLER COASTER!" There went Liz's voice one more time before she ran out of breath and was huffing, speechless, by my side._

Jack's Scribbling: Will's going to take care of this, lass. Don't worry.

_I had some fun during the ride, though, seeing all those ancient fake stuff and this temple, and even screaming with Liz! Tom and Jack both gave this Ride thumps-up (maybe the only thing they had ever agreed on), even though Liz refused to talk about it._

Jack's Scribbling: That's interesting.

_All in all, I'd say it's a must for roller coaster lovers and adventurers as well as thrill seekers, but not for those with weak stomachs or nervous ones, like my poor Liz._

Jack's Scribbling: He said, 'MY poor Liz!' Aw, how sweet. Not.

**CAPTAIN JACK's RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: Great—they had this Fast Pass system, and we only waited for a short while, but obviously not short enough for Liz to calm down. Ha-ha-ha.

The Roller Coaster—Up and down, upside down, forward and backwards, everything about it was excellent. Best thrills and chills I had ever had in me life, apart from the time Ma threatening to…break my beloved ship model into pieces. (Why? Two Words: Doodling pirates. What the heck? A student shouldn't get punished for that! It's called 'building your artistic skills,' savvy?)

Fun: It was MORE than fun, a lot more. While the mine car was going 'whoosh, whoosh,' you could feel your heart thumping, and it made you screamed with glee, "YESSS!" It just had that unique feeling of 'let go, be carefree, yell whatever you like!' when the ride was going on.

Excitement: Guaranteed…if you didn't have it, ask for refund. Unless you were a cursed skeleton, the ride was guaranteed to turn your stomachs and get your adrenaline going!

Speed: SUPER FAST, and, (I couldn't believe this was coming out of me, um, pen) quoting the whelp, was NOT for the scared ones.

Overall View: The Indiana Jones Ride was superb. I wished I could have explored a jungle and temple like that once in me life—it'd be cool. Excitement, check, and then we're ready to go!

_Views from fellow members:_

Will—First of all, I had to say I was sorry to Liz. Thought she'd like it, but anyways, the roller coaster and the turning all added an adventurous feel to the ride, as well as the sound of people screaming in the background. The Loop was awesome!

Liz—I was NOT going to say another word about this Ride. (She turned back when I asked her to check Will's message above.) Oh well, he said it, and I forgive him. Right here. (How I wished Anamaria was like this!) Now, for a very important sentence: DO NOT, EVER, TAKE ME ON THAT RIDE AGAIN! (She actually scribbled in BLOCK letters for that one!)

Although you all knew me, an adventurous girl and kind of tomboyish and all, (here Will whispered, "She can be a girly-girl too, and that's what I love about her," Yuck.) I was NOT ready for this kind of wild roller coaster ride. Ok, I had to admit it was quite fun (there) at first, when the car was going up and down, exploring the temple and at yelling at Will, who looked so scared. (She laughed; Will grimaced.) The real thing came with the LOOP, which was so terrifying I could scream. That's it, that's all you're going to get from me. Now excuse me while I tried to erase my memory of this ride.

Tommy—How many times did I have to tell you to write my name as it was? (Here I scribbled in a 'Did I have to tell you,' and stared at him with a 'DUH!' look, of which made Will and Liz sighed at Tommy like he was asking the same question all over again because he didn't get it at all. Heh, heh.)

I shall continue in spite of your glares, my friends, Tommy scribbled. This Ride was unforgettable (Liz, hands cupping over her ears, yelled, "Oh great, I'm just trying to forgetting RIGHT NOW!) and would remain in my memories forever. It's a once in your life chance to get this thrill of a huge LOOP roller coaster with Turner, my friend. Besides, Indiana Jones was a cool explorer and was one of my favorite movies.

I scribbled, "Great Narration," beneath that and threw the book to Liz, whom Will and Gov were watching over, still muttering, "Forget it, Oh calm down!"

"Your turn, missy!" I nudged her.

She looked up, grabbing the book and my pencil and began to write.

_**Liz's Expenses of the Day Section**_

_I am sorry if this is inaccurate or incorrect in anyways, since the excitement might have messed up my head a bit, but here goes._

_We went to an explorer's shop, where Dad bought me a Jungle watch (25 dollars) to cheer me up. Well, I don't need cheering up now; I'm quite alright, thank you. Will didn't buy anything, since he wasn't interested in these jungle stuff, although Jack and Tom bought as much as they could as usual. Jack purchased a cool snow globe with the Loop in it, which I warned him sharply, "Don't ever bring that to me or in my sight, understand?" he nodded in this 'ok' way and grabbed another Indiana Jones notebook before heading to the cashier. _Jack's Scribbling:She looked so scary I wished Will could have seen it.

_Tom bought some candies for all of us to share (what a kind guy) and another boys' watch. _

_Meh, I can't remember any of the prices. Will stick the receipt up later. We're off to lunch now. _

**A/N: Forgive me if I get anything wrong. I've never been on the ride :), and got most of the info out of Wikipedia: the Loop, the Up and down, and more. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Next Chap—we are heading to: Haunted Mansion! **

**Best wishes to all reviewers and readers!**

**Love,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	9. Non Omnis Moriar: The Phantom Manor

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 9— Non Omnis Moriar: The Phantom Manor

**A/N:** **A Quick update for my special reviewers: ibelieveintruelove, Jaqueline, Captain-Chartman, Teepirategirl, and Kitty...along with you readers!**

Jack's Log Book

**Pirate Pals' Committee--Report of: Disneyland Paris—Frontier Land**

Still _The Afternoon Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

Jack's Scribbling: OK! We know you write it, but how many times do you have to write your name? It's MY Logbook, savvy?

_We approached the Phantom Manor (known as Haunted Mansion elsewhere) next. The building itself was gigantic, scary-ish, made of bricks with a number of doors. In front, there was a plague, which showed the attraction's name. Liz, still recovering from her post-Indiana-Jones-Roller-Coaster-Ride-Fright, held on tight to my hand, giving Jack and Tom an opportune moment to whistle, embarrassing both her and me._

Jack's Scribbling: Will, it's just friendly teasing, come on. Even Tommy knew that.

"_Will?" Liz called, looking up at me. "It's a ride through this haunted manor, right? No roller coasters?"_

_I laughed when I realized what she was asking. "Ouch!" There, she smacked my arm again. "What?" I grinned, and then waved my hand at the plague. "Sure, Liz! No roller coasters, promise, but there are ghosts…"_

"_Cross your heart and hope to die?" she joked, giggling with me and holding her pinky finger up._

"_Aye," we linked our pinky fingers and shook hands on it._

Jack's Scribbling: If someone didn't stop writing about this 'thing,' I am so going to tease him forever.

_At last, the queue moved closer, and Tom started chatting. "You ever wondered why—" he was posing a question when…_

"_No!" Jack's voice interrupted sarcastically. "I don't," he said in a mocking tone, "'ever wondered' like you, mister Tommy." Jack ended with a smile for his fiend._

_Tom tried to smile, his self-esteem a bit lower than normal because of Jack, ignoring said person and continued. " This manor's in Frontier Land, of all places, when it could have been in---" Liz went 'dreamy eyed' for a moment. "—Let's say, Fantasy Land?" _

"_Well, because the owner built it here? DUH, Tommy, I _thought _YOU, of all people, would have _known_!" Here Jack went again. Liz and I sighed as our response._

_Tom answered through gritted teeth this time. "See, there was a town here called Thunder Mesa, and the owner and builder of this Manor was called Henry Ravenswood," Jack produced a very annoying fake snoring sound, which was ignored by Tom. My compliments to him… _

"_One day, there was an earthquake, which, from tales told, was caused by restless spirits in the Thunder Mine, and which forced all residents to move out, as well as put Henry into poverty. Now," Tom stood up, lowering his voice. He sure knew how to interest his audience. _Where was he adopted? _A theater?_

"_Henry had a daughter, Melanie, and when it came the time for her to choose a groom, she chose an engineer, who was preparing to leave the town with her. Of course, Henry wouldn't have it that way. No! However, the old man vanished," he made the expression with his hands, causing Liz to gasp in surprise._

Jack's Scribbling: Aye, Liz, it was SO enchanting. NOT.

"_A mysterious cloaked figure, known as the Phantom, instead hung the groom by the rafters in the attic. Melanie refused to take off her wedding dress, waiting for her dead suitor, while 999 other ghosts moved in. Since then, the Ravenswood Manor gained the name of 'the Phantom Manor,'" Tom ended with a bow. _

_Liz and I clapped for him, me commenting, "That's great, where did you hear it from?"_

"_Internet, Turner, used the world-wide-web! It's 21st century, for goodness's sake," he shook his head, patting my shoulder._

Jack's Scribbling: Basic stuff, Will.

"_Poor, poor Melanie. You wouldn't do that, would you, Dad?" Liz looked back at her father, who gave an 'ahem' sound. "It's far too early to be discussing that stuff, darling, and you know it's not entirely proper to—erm—discuss in front of a group of young men…"_

Jack's Scribbling: He'd faint if he knew what Will and Liz were up to. (Just kissing…ha-ha)

_Liz rolled her eyes, mouthing, "That's my dad." She continued. "Anyways, Tom, it sure was only a make believe, and I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore." _

_Finally we got in._

Jack's Scribbling: Finally YOU begin writing what's _really_ important.

_A plague was in sight, which read, "The Phantom Manor Non Omnis Moriar," I whispered to Liz. "It's Latin, means 'I will not die completely," Liz smiled. "You're smart, Will,"_

_I blushed. "Not really." She pointed around the spot. "Ew! It's so dirty and grimed here. Look at it, weeds, dead vegetation, and all…"_

"_And the out-of-tune music box…" Jack added._

_Then a servant appeared, leading us into the foyer, where there was a chandelier and suddenly a voice rang. "Ha, ha, ha, welcome, welcome to the Phantom Manor!" _

_It was the ghost host's voice, welcoming us! Hair rising…_

Jack's Scribbling: …for the weak souls…

_We were led into an octagon room with four portraits of a young woman. In one, she picks flowers; in the second, she holds a parasol; in the third, she steps through a stream; and in the final portrait, she is having a picnic with her fiance. _

Jack's Scribbling: Ah, how nice. The real thing's next! Muhahaah.

_Oh no! After the host asked us if the room stretched, it REALLY did, and all the lights went off. Lightening and screams were heard. Liz, I, and Tom crowded together, while Jack grinned in the dark. "Wicked, this is what I've been waiting," he said._

Jack's Scribbling: Great technique, that one. A Cast member told me later it was a lift.

_Then the ceiling went invisible! Tom gasped in amazement as the corpse of the groom hanging by the rafters was revealed. "WAAAH!" we all screamed, when the lights came back again and another door opened, leading on to a hall with lots of portraits._

_The beautiful portraits morphed! The knight and his horse on a cliff into a ghost; the young woman in a temple into the MEDUSA; the ship sailing across the sea into a ghost ship through a storm ("COOL!" Jack whispered. "Quite like the sound of that, 'the immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, sailing the seas forever, free forever!" To note, he was the only delighted one. The rest of us freaked out.) Lastly, the reclining woman into a were-panther, which Liz remarked, "Freaky!"_

_At the end of the corridor, we sighted Melanie's portrait. "Oh, so that's _her," _said Liz. "She was beautiful!" Jack rolled his eyes. _

_Now we were off to the buggies. Liz sat with me, Jack with Tom (unwillingly, of course, but the Gov preferred sitting alone). An audio-animatronic of young Melanie was bowing to us. Guz._

Jack's Scribbling: It's an animatronic, duh, what's to be scared of?

_We then saw: moving suits of armor ("Oh my God," gasped Tom. Jack shrugged. "I've seen scarier stuff.) Melanie appearing and disappearing ("I know you're beautiful, but please stop appearing. I've seen enough, I've—" Liz kept repeating as the buggie went on.); A shadow of a phantom pianist playing the piano. ("I—I thought it played by itself; brrrr!" I whispered inaudibly to the shaking Liz.); a number of doors, with pounding, squeaking, knocking, shouting behind each ("Ahhhh! How many ghosts are in here?" yelled Tom, mortified.)_

Jack's Scribbling: Hmm, let me see…I thought YOU told us there were, how many? 999, you said? Was that it?

_Above the last door, there were two skeletal hands wrenched at the top. ("Skeletons, interesting!" Jack muttered, pleased with himself, and still remained calm.) Our buggies passed a hall with a demonic grandfather clock, which had hands spinning backwards and a large 13 on its face. ("Not a good number, I tell you, NOT…" Tom squeaked.) _

Jack's Scribbling: It's a lucky number to me.

_Basically we passed a ballroom, where a ghostly wedding involving Melanie singing, the Phantom laughing, ghostly guests (some drunk), and an organist. "You best start believing in ghost stories now, Mrs. Turner, you're in one!" Jack teased as we entered Bride's Boudoir with an aged Melanie in front of a skull-shaped mirror. _

_We flew out into the graveyard, hearing an undead dog growl. Jack, looking scared for once, whispered, "Good Doggie, Good Doggie," Entering the Canyon, we saw the sheriff, mayor (his hat came off with his head! Terrifying!), a bandit, a deathly drug store, an invisible poker game, and, at last, Melanie's corpse pointing the way out. _

Jack's Scribbling: I will NOT say a thing about the dog.

_Liz breathed. "Thank God…"_

_Cast Members disembarked us off the buggies, but as we traveled upward, a tiny animated figure of Melanie appeared, telling us to 'hurry back' and 'bring back our death certificates', at which point Tom fainted dead right away._

Jack's Scribbling: Even Liz didn't faint, and you did? Wow!

"_Tom, Tom!" Liz and I hurried to his side, pulling him up. "You ok?" _

"_Fine…phew, what a ride…" he uttered, while Jack boasted. "Heh, it's nothin' new to me!"_

_Come to the Manor for a spooky and thrill-filled ride, if you dare!_

Jack's Scribbling:Yeah, note the last part, 'IF you dare!'

**CAPTAIN JACK'S RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: Ok, at least Tom's stupid story helped pass the time.

Animatronics: Hugely believable, or else my poor little fiend wouldn't have fainted. Thanks to them, by the way. Tee hee. Besides, Liz and Will were freaked out.

Fun: 10 out of 10! Scary stuff to chase the passenger away, and all rooms were thoughtful of them. What a haunting Manor!

Spookiness and thrills: Unless you were a cursed skeleton, which would have no feelings whatsoever for this ride, thinking it was just another 'friendly' visit to your ghost pal's party, I would have to say normal mortals would be scared to death. Hyperbole…just kidding…

Speed: Fine. I mean, you see everything in time to be spooked, right?

Overall View: What'd you get when you combine a dead bride's ghost, her mansion, 999 other ghosts, and the Phantom? The famed scary, thrilled-filled Phantom Manor ride!

_Views from fellow members:_

Will—A word about the ride? I could tell the whole story! It was the freakiest thing I've ever been on. Too real ghosts and phantom manor recreations, as well as audio sound effects, lightening, and special effects. I was—spooked.

Liz—If only Melanie would stop appearing and disappearing, I'd be fine. (When asked about the town, stretching room, ballroom, etc…) No! I am not fine with those! Town's filled with ghosts, even ones playing invisible poker (she shuddered); the stretching room's weird, as well as the ballroom. Who would have that kind of wedding?

Tom—I—Og—couldn't have expected it to be scarier than this. Og! Ghosts, paintings, furniture, garden!

_**Liz's Expenses of the Day Section**_

_There wasn't a shop near there, so we didn't buy a thing. Good for me, bad for Jack, who complained all the way, 'I wished that,' 'I wished this…' So annoying. When we'd reached the Big Thunder Mountain Ride, everyone in our group could recite what Jack wanted (a ghost key chain and a T-Shirt). Will didn't say anything—Tom simply whimpered, "Not more ghostly stuff…"_

_He jumped in fright when Jack got back behind him, yelling, "BOO!"_

_Ha._

**A/N: Yes, a long one! **

**Of course, the next ride's Big Thunder Mountain—get ready for a splash, everybody!**

**Again, cookies for all you lovely reviewers and readers!**

**Thanks,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	10. Around the Mountains We Go: A Train Ride

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 10—Around the mines we go: Big Thunder Mountain

**A/N:**** YES! We're here, chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Jack's Log Book

**Pirate Pals' Committee--Report of: Disneyland Paris—Frontier Land**

Still _The _Late_ Afternoon Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

Jack's Scribbling: Y'all know how many times I've said this, so I'm NOT going to write it again.

_As Liz had written earlier, we reached the Big Thunder Mountain's queue at last, although it seemed there was a number of people there, wanting to get on this famous train as well. We'd have to wait a long time. What could we do? Use Fastpass? We'd already got lunch, and there was nothing to wait for now. Except this, that is._

_The answer was more than simple: wait._

Jack's Scribbling:And that's simply the shortest and most hatred answer in the world.

_Jack was irritated. Again, like the Eiffel Tower incident, but as Tom said, "Disneylands are like this, Jacky." Jack, sighing, admitted to me it was the first time he had to listen to his enemy's advice._

Jack's Scribbling: Who knows? Some days enemies could be _useful!_

_40 minutes of shuffling through crowded, zigzag queues later, we boarded the train. Liz held my hand, though this time excited. "It's fun. I've heard my tutor talking about it. Lucky her, that woman could travel all over the world if she wants."_

Jack's Scribbling: Travel around the world? My wish!

"_Yeah, Liz, you're going to see all these cute opossums," her eyes lit up. "…and dynamite mines." I finished, while she was puzzled. "What? Those two things aren't related. What are you talking about, Will?"_

_Before I could answer, Jack shot from the back, "It is in Thunder Mesa, missy. You'll see!" he laughed happily as the train launched off in its fast speed._

Jack's Scribbling: How I love the swiftness of the train. Heard there's another roller coaster ride in the Magic Studios, with music too. Looking forward to that, but first: That Fantasy Land for Lizzy and then Discovery for the whelp? And that ride seemed a hundred years' ahead.

_The train passed beautiful, though manmade, landscape, with lush flora, clear blue water, and opulent red rocks of the mountain. Liz was smiling in glee, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Nice! This is second best from Pirates!" _

Jack's Scribbling: _**Nothing**_ beats that ride, mate!

_Then it went into a tunnel. Dark, blackness surrounded us 30 riders, but through that tunnel, we passed to the island section of the attraction, which Tom whispered, "Wow, you only get this in EuroDisney, nowhere else!" How lucky we were to have visited Paris!_

Jack's Scribbling: And knowing the good man Will is, he'd probably continue with, "Thank you the Gov, heaven…blah, blah, blah."

_After that, the train went around, going down the mountain, passing gorges and peaks. At the front of the mountain, we came face to face with a family of opossums, causing Liz to squeal in delight, while Jack and Tom said, almost at the same time, "there's just animatronics, girl." _

_I, on the other hand, remarked, "Well, they are cute, aren't they? No matter what they are!" Jack pretended to puke. _

Jack's Scribbling: Trying to score some points, weren't we, William?

_Fortunately for me, we were heading towards this bridge, and as the train launched toward the water, some splashed Jack in the face. Everyone, even the Gov, giggled at the sight._

Jack's Scribbling: I command you now NOT to laugh!

_Jack hastily brushed the water away, saying "Notsobad!"_

_Unlike Jack, for others it was a lovely experience, a refreshing splash of water spraying them in the face. Liz couldn't like this ride more. _

_We made a sharp turn at the left, seeing clothes hanging on a line. "What a life, imagine if people actually _live_ here, like this," Tom said sort of dreamily, while Jack fired, "It's all part of 'impressing the riders', man, geddit?" _

_Tom muttered, "Just saying."_

Jack's Scribbling: Yes, and you're forever 'just saying' these things, right?

_A mine! I sighted a mine, with a TNT sign in front. "See? Liz, that's what I was talking about," I told her, who nodded understandingly. _

Jack's Scribbling: It's the 'love power.' (Snorted)

_Suddenly rocks were falling by the sides of our train, as it scrambled up to the top. Once there, inky blackness enveloped us. "Brrr, so scary. Ah, Will! Bats!" Liz screamed at a couple of eyes looking down on us in the dark. _

Jack's Scribbling: Ooh, bats. (in a mocking tone)

_The train increased speed. "WHEE! THIS IS FA-UN!" one could hear Jack yelling; he was the loudest in there. We turned again before coming up to the sunshine and fresh air._

"_Wow that was great…" Liz told me._

_Jack shrugged. "I like the Phantom Manor better. There's nothing here, only nature, bats, darkness, blah, blah, blah." _Jack's Scribbling: How TRUE.

_I thought it differed for everybody, whether you like nature, a train ride, and mines or not._

Jack's Scribbling: A—greed.

**CAPTAIN JACK'S RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: Horrid. The queue was a mess because of its terrible design. I know it's a popular ride, but…it was too LONG waiting! I couldn't take it!

The View: In Liz's words, 'Nice, very nice.' The flowers (which Will used a fancy word for 'flora') were pretty, as well as the bats. Their eyes, anyways…the setting was kind of real, believable.

Fun: 8/10. Fast, ok, but my enthusiasm was down due to too much queuing time, and Tommy constantly whispering annoying facts he thought 'interested' us along the ride. And that water! Why the heck did it had to splash me in the face?

Speed: Quite fast, bearable, although slow enough for Liz to 'admire the beauty' in every animal or flower she sighted.

Overall View: A great train ride you couldn't go on anywhere else. The special thing about it was, as Tommy kept saying, 'the island' part. Train or view lovers, this ride is for you.

_Views from fellow members:_

Will—Well, it was ok. Not as exciting as the Phantom Manor, but fine. Liz loved all the views, and whatever she liked was fine with me. I liked the darkness, the mines, and the many levels that we had to go through before coming out to sunshine at the end.

Liz—Those opossums were adorable, Jack! The island scene was great, too. How lucky we were to have seen it. I heard that you wouldn't get to see most of the ride unless you go on it. It was powerful the first half and unique the second. :)

Tom—Fantastic! At last something to take my mind off the (shuddered) ghosts. The views, the trees, the red rocks, and the dynamites. They were so real, and I always liked train rides, too.

Too short, everyone, too short!

I see we're in need of an energy source, such as the ice cream cart passing here.

Will's Scribbling here: Jack's gone mad. He just dropped this book and went around chasing the ice cream man, threatening him for a Mickey Cookie Ice Cream. The kids standing there in queue were now pulled away by their parents, so as not to 'mess with crazy kids,' as Liz heard one mother said to another. Finally Gov sighed, buying Jack and everyone ice cream. Tom ate, saying with mouth full, "Thanks, buddy!"

Jack glared at him. "It's not for you…"

Liz remained calm as usual. "Guys, now that we're energized with those ice cream, thanks to Jack," who beamed, "Let's head on to Fantasy Land!"

And she completely forgot about her having to record Liz's Expenses of the Day Section! Walking determinedly to the Sleeping Beauty Castle, Gov was following worriedly while the rest of us, still licking ice cream, strolled behind.

"So much for girly stuff," the now-not-so-eagerly Jack reasoned.

I'll have to write it down, then.

_We bought those ice creams, which each cost 2 dollars, so it totaled up to 8 dollars. Nothing else here, good for me…Ta for now! Gotta go follow Liz._

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I was having a sort of writer's block. The next one will be better, promise, at Sleeping Beauty's Castle!**

**Have a happy summer, everyone, and enjoy while it lasts!**

**Love you all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	11. Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 11—_Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant_

**A/N: Updating quickly for everyone! Thank YOU so much!!**

Jack's Log Book

_The _VERY_ Late Afternoon Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

_The boys by now were standing in the queue reluctantly, but not one dared to speak. Liz was the only eager one at the moment, chatting happily about how beautiful it would be inside and that there'd be a dragon there. Wow, I didn't know that!_

_From outside, the castle was magnificent. Its pinkness (the color Jack loathed most), height (148 foot), and golden decorations got all the members of the Pirates Pals Committee in awe._

_Jack pouted. "We've been waiting for…how long, Will?"_

_I checked my watch, and then answered, "Uh…only 5 minutes, Jack?"_

"_WHAT?" he boomed in a shocking voice, hands failing around, while the parent with two small daughters in Disney Princesses' costumes slowly edged forward. "I thought you said eternity?"_

_Unfortunately for him, the annoyed Liz overheard our little conversation and turned, hands on her hips. "Hmm, you got anything to say to me, Sparrow?"_

Jack's Scribbling: Ma's the only one who did this to me! What was she doing?? You have to understand, don't you? I'm a guy, and standing for five minutes alone with my thoughts in a line of young, giggling girls in little fairies' costumes are driving me CRAZY!

Liz's additional note: And you're not already?

_On reading Liz's note, Jack smirked. _"Who said I am!? This is MY logbook, who handed you this?"

_Liz acted like it was nothing to her. "Well, who else?"_

_Jack looked as though he could murder a troop of skeleton pirates. "WILL!"_

Jack's Scribbling: He's dead when I get a chance…

"_Not my fault…Liz—um, she…" I was stammering again. Liz patted my back, whispering, "It's ok, Will. Jack's like this," she said loudly so that Tom could hear, "Normally."_

Jack's Scribbling: Right, Lizzy.

_Jack, huffing in anger but unable to do a thing (Gov was watching, tee hee), tapped his foot impatiently as he waited._

_Tom laughed and was replied by a glare from Jack. "Funny much?"_

"_Who says I was laughing at you?" _That_ left Jack speechless._

Jack's Scribbling: Then _who_ were you laughing at? Take that, Tommy!

_An hour later—Jack acting like he was about to faint and Tom still grinning (Did they switch bodies or what?)—we were let in._

Jack's Scribbling: Thank God.

_Liz sighed in appreciation the minute we stepped on the castle floor. "I'm SOOO excited!" she whispered, I nodding agreeably with a weak smile._

"_Think about it this way, Turner, you get to explore a medieval castle with stained glass windows, interesting, right?" Tom tried to cheer me up._

"_Sure, Tom," I couldn't help but thanked him._

"_What about me, Tommy?" Jack, of course, perked up. "What could someone who doesn't like history or stupid," Liz threw him a look, "fairies do?" he continued, in a shaking voice afterwards. It was funny to watch, though._

"_Nothing," Tom said with a grin, definite and resolute, Jack thrown into shock the second time. He decided not to say anything now; too much for him, which was great since it put Liz in a good mood all through the castle exploration…as far as the Great Hall, as I later found out._

"_Would you look at those columns, carved as trees?" Liz enthusiastically pointed at the columns of the Great Hall. _

"_Yeah, could you believe it's manmade? Amazing," I added, while Liz smiled. _

Jack's Scribbling: Oh yes, I love trees…blah, blah, blah…

_Jack cupped his mouth, pretending to announce something, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please note candies and sweets are not allowed in this—"_

"_Enough, Jacky, people are moving, see?" Tom came to the rescue, moving up to the group. Lucky for Jack our tour guide didn't shush him up!_

Jack's Scribbling: I'm not an idiot; I knew she's in front, far from us.

_We went up the stairways to admire the beautiful 1950s-ish hand made tapestries and stained glass windows (One with Aurora's parents, the second of the three fairies, the last one of Philip's parents). "Ooh, nice," Liz gasped, amazed._

_From there, we were led to a balcony with a panoramic, exclusive view of the Carrousel de Lancelot and the Queen of Hearts Castle in the center of Alice's Curious Labyrinth. "Cor!" Exclaimed Tom, even he was fascinated. I loved it, too._

Jack's Scribbling: Strange, I don't ever agree with Ana.

_Jack, on the other hand, did the opposite. He glanced for a second and turned back quickly._

_Down the corridor we went to the dungeons, where a roaring sound was heard, making Jack jump in surprise. "I didn't know there's going to be somethin' interesting here," he remarked, getting ahead of everybody to glimpse the 'roaring thing'._

_Turned out it was a humongous dragon, roaring and blowing out fire in all directions. "Gah, a dragon?" Jack's voice showed clear disappointment. "This is the farthest you could get here?"_

Jack's Scribbling: It was growling when I spoke, though.

_Liz, hands crossed on her chest, muttered loudly, "It's Fantasy Land, Sparrow, what did you expect? Harry Potter? Besides, Tom told me this dragon was the largest animatronic built at that time when the castle was constructed," there was a tone of frustration in her voice._

"_The Stubborn Jack," I murmured. "but anyways, we all love 'im; he's a great guy."_

Jack's Scribbling: Aw, thanks, whelp. Heh.

_Jack sighed. "Have it yer way then, missy,"_

_All in all, it was a not to be missed castle, even though Jack didn't think so._

**CAPTAIN JACK'S RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: One word—eternity.

Fun: None, no thrills, only seeing beautiful stuff, like being in a museum. What did you say, Will? The Lourve's after this? Groaned…

The View: Magnificent, 'Liz said', though can't say much. Didn't actually pay attention…

Animatronics: The dragon was excellent, I have to say, as it looked pretty scary, with its own cave and all that. Real…

Speed: The pace of a snail? "Preferably slow, Jack, that's what you should write!" Miss I-want-to-live-in-this-castle shot back. Humph.

Overall View: A nice castle, sometimes too boring, only girls would prefer it. Recommended for GIRLS…and medieval lovers, like Will.

_View from fellow members:_

Will—I loved Medieval stuff (I sighed, here we go again.) and tapestries. It must have taken them ages to decorate and do those for us—and how I appreciate them for that. The view was awesome, you could ask Tom or Liz! Again, it's one of my favorites.

Liz— ("I am totally and utterly in love with this castle, Jack. I would LOVE to live here forever and then Will would come rescue me—Og," of course, I was saying all this in a high-pitched Liz, action-filed, overacting tone, which inevitably caused her to block my mouth with her hands. Still, she was writing this without freeing my mouth…) Shut up, Jack. It was such a great castle any girl would have loved. I enjoyed viewing and exploring every single part of it as well. The statues, like the wooden owl, were painstakingly carved. Seriously, how could you not, like Will, appreciate their beauty?

Tommy—YES! Liz said almost everything I wanted to say. ("So don't say it!" I fired at him, but was stopped with a hand in front of my mouth.) STOP. I've got more. The architects building this were so creative. I mean, Mr. Disney too. It's just everyone's dream to be here.

I tossed the book to Liz, "Are ye going to that shop or not?"

"Of course I am, Jack. Going to purchase some stained glass, Will, you coming?" they walked, hand in hand, heading to the Merlin l'Enchanteur.

She emerged with a fairy glass figure in hand. "Cute, isn't she?" Liz cooed. "Now, hand me the book!" One minute she's all 'lovely dovey', the other fierce. I didn't understand Will at all.

_**Liz's Expenses of the Day Section**_

_All we bought here was the Fairy figure, costed 50 dollars, but it was so worth it. Come on, hand-carved and bought in Euro Disneyland, what more could you get?_

_YESSS! We're going to the Small World Ride next! Maybe the boat ride could calm Jack down a bit, although those dolls might annoy him to death. Ha, don't know which, we'll see!_

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Next chap up—It's a Small World! **

**Let's see if what Liz predicted would come true? Hee hee.**

**Summer's coming to an end…noooo,**

**Love to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	12. Those Horrid Singing Dolls!

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 12—_Those_ _Horrid Singing Dolls: It's a Small World_

**A/N: Updating quickly for everyone! Thank YOU so much!!**

Jack's Log Book

_The _NEARLY Evening_ Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

_I surprised even myself sometimes. It's getting darker, and still, I managed to write. Ha. Jack was in a bad mood by the time we arrived at 'It's A Small World,' which, Liz again told me (she seemed like an expert in her favorite land, whereas I only had a bit of idea about Discovery Land from my brochure!), was hosted in a huge 'clock shaped' building. The structure itself was rather nice, though not as pretty as the castle, having creative geometric colored shapes on it. They said the building would even have its own 'holiday' decoration occasionally._

Jack's Scribbling: Thanks for wasting a paragraph in my logbook for unnecessary details…

_Tom smiled happily—"Whee, a boat ride. How relaxing. Don't you think so, Turner?" he asked, walking up to us and leaving the moody Jack behind with the Gov._

_I nodded. "Liz loves it, and so do I."_

_He shook his head, chuckling, "Ah, I see, even if you haven't been on the ride?"_

_Liz said to me later that pink spots appeared on my face as I replied to Tom, "Well, you know! Stop it, Williams!"_

Jack's Scribbling: Even Tommy teased Will, and how could I not?

_With all that 'chaos' going on in front, a sound was heard. "I'm ok with all these stuff—won't scare me," I heard Jack mumble to himself quietly, more carefully now since Liz could hear any word out of his mouth, She was known for her good ears._

Jack's Scribbling: Do all women have good ears? I guess. Probably…

_When we boarded the little boats, inside the building painted with colorful pictures of cartoon-ish sceneries from around the world ("EW!" Exclaimed Jack), Tom told Jack with a smirk, "Imagine it as a kiddie version of Pirates of the Caribbean, and you'll be fine, my friend," tapping him on his shoulder, he got on._

Jack's Scribbling: This ain't nothing like Pirates!

"_Like I would," Jack muttered, taking a deep breath for what's coming next._

Jack's Scribbling: Must breath in, out, in, out, be calm…was what I thought frantically as the boat headed to the first room.

_As our boat moved ahead, under the tunnel, Jack cupped his hands over his ears. "NOOO, it's _coming_!"_

_We boys (except Tom) braced ourselves for the room we were approaching, following the old saying 'Anything that bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all,"_

Jack's Scribbling: Very true, must note that.

_Liz, now looking eagerly in front of her, looked back quizzically at us, "What are you guys afraid of? This is no roller coaster!"_

Jack's Scribbling: But it is some sort of a 'disaster,' like what happens when you combine That RIDE and ME…

_Jack shrugged, saying, "It's somethin' to be afraid of for me."_

_My poor girl sighed, "Some day, Jack, some day, you'll learn to appreciate it."_

"_It was listed as 'attraction for family with little kids and/or toddlers', in case you didn't know," he shot back, Liz pretending she didn't hear. "What's the harm in hearing it? The song's so catchy," she remarked._

"_And so hard to get out of your head…" continued Jack._

Jack's Scribbling: See below for details on what I meant.

_I laughed out loud when I realized what Jack was scared of, An awful lot of dolls were singing, 'It's a Small World,' and shaking to the beats merrily, Liz cooing, "Aw, aren't they cute? Look around, Will, there are dolls from every country of the world! There's England…" her voice drifted off, naming different dolls from each region she knew of._

_Our little boats took us through many a room, where we sighted the mini Eiffel tower, the Big Ben, dolls from all continents, such as Africa, Asia ("Oriental, how cute—" said Liz.), North and South America ("Aren't those Indians?" asked Tom.), as well as the Arctic. ("Look at those weirdos in Eskimo suits," Jack pointed out.)_

_And the song! Jack went throughout the ride without even once taking his hands off his ears! "I MUST NOT GIVE IN TO IT," he kept repeating, resulting in (the third time today already) weird glances from little kids behind us. _

Jack's Scribbling: I will say it once more: I do NOT attract glances

"_Funny, huh? The notorious pirate, Jack—" Tom was cut off._

"_CAPTAIN," Jack said, as always._

"_And it's Tom, not Tommy," Tom shrugged, but the look on Jack's face was priceless! _

Jack's Scribbling: Hm!

_(Surely he had read "Bud, not Buddy," ?)_

Jack's Scribbling: What book was that?

_We passed other rooms after the Hello room, such as the Europe Room (song sung in German, I guess), Asia (song sung in Japanese), Africa (song with rhythms in drum, then sung in English), South America (song sung in Spanish), South Seas ("Mermaids! I love mermaids!" Liz exclaimed happily. "So girly and childish," Jack rolled his eyes. I shrugged. "You only get this in Disneylands, Disneyworlds and Disneyland Paris," was the comment Tom had to add.), New Guinea (small room, with drummers), Finale Room ("Ooh, look, everyone's dressed in white. Deee—vineee!" cooed Liz. "They changed costumes, that's all," grumbled Jack.), and at last, with Jack's sigh of relief, the Goodbye Room with messages in different languages._

Jack's Scribbling: They first implanted the song in English, then in other languages to make sure it sinks deep into your head, when the time comes that you cannot shake the melody off but play it over and over again. I know.

_We got off the boat, Liz humming the song in delight, though Jack, walking pass, cupped his hands over his ears again. "Arrgh, stop it, please stop!"_

Jack's Scribbling: See how the music got into your system? This IS a harmful ride!! Wah.

_To Jack's dismay, however, my girl hummed louder than ever. "Satisfied?" she teased, heading off._

"_That girl's pure evil, Will," were Jack's final words as he left the room, Tom and I quickly following._

Jack's Scribbling: And I don't get it at all why you see her as 'angelic.'

_A wonderful ride to see 'cute' dolls from around the world and to listen to this immortal catchy tune known worldwide. Come on the Happiest Cruise that ever sailed the world!_

Jack's Scribbling: Someone should charge Will for borrowing that quote from the Ride Slogan.

**CAPTAIN JACK'S RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: Bearable for most people, but not for me, since I was forced in anyways. The longer the wait, the better! Imagine what happens to people who're forced to ride this continuously many times! Brainwashed by the song, I'm sure.

Speed: Too bad it was slow enough that we could see each and every little doll singing and shaking their lil' heads off.

Animatronics: Numerous to mention, about 300 I imagine. Dizzying…but they looked 'nice' in Liz's words, and 'the costumes were pretty well represented.'

The Song itself: Brainwashing…catchy, whatever you want to call it, I call it 'serious repetitions of the same verse over and over again till people are unable to get the tune out of their heads.' Peace, unity, togetherness, and all that, I get it, save for the 'It's A World of Laugh and a World of Tears, It's a World of…" ARGH! Driving me Crazy!

Fun: For me—None, was watching out for the song throughout the ride, man. Liz—Totally, she loved this ride more than anything. It depends, I'll say.

Overall Views: Horrid dolls singing the 'wonderful song of love and happiness for people worldwide', which never seemed to get out of your head. Mind numbing.

_Views from fellow members:_

Will—Ooh, er, I'd say it was creative and peaceful, as well as universal. The dolls were lovely, Jack, no matter how you tried to ignore them. The views and the symbols, those were great. A fun boat ride for everyone…(except me—Jack)

Liz—I could go on forever! One word, then: Cute. The song was melodious, harmonic, and sung with heart. The sceneries and dolls were…beautiful. I'd definitely go on this boat ride again if allowed to. It filled you up with happiness and all…(was dreamy eyed)

Tommy—It's my opportune moment to recite the sentence I was about to say when you so rudely interrupted me during the ride. The notorious pirate Jack (I (Jack) made a face, but Tommy couldn't care less.) Sparrow, not afraid of the Indiana Jones Roller Coaster, thrilled by the Phantom Manor Ride, but scared by tiny dolls and their cute song? What a—strange guy. I loved the ride, that's all. I'd said my piece. ("Thank you, Tommy, now off you go!" I chased him off.)

_**Liz's Expenses of the Day Section**_

_Sadly, there was no shop. Nada. I'd love to own one of those adorable dolls! A pirate figure would be nice. Ooh, what about a 'Small World looking' doll in pirate costume? How cool!_

_Bye for now, we're off to Peter Pan's Flying Ships! Time to torture Jack with more 'Captain Hook got killed' chants—ha ha._

**A/N: There, how was it? I'd love to hear from you guys!**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**

**Will try to finish this before school opens…**

**Much love,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	13. Flying Ships and The Ticking Crocodile

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 13—Killing Capt Hook, and Flying Ships

**A/N: WOOT! Over 1000 hits, THANK YOU!**

Jack's Log Book

_The _Evening_ Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

_Oh no, it was evening now. I hoped we'd have enough time for my other two attractions in Discoveryland! On the upside, this was the last ride in Fantasy Land. Sigh. More waiting._

_When we got there, there were these many people at the queue, Jack stomping his foot again. "What do you say, an hour's wait, and only 3 minutes on the ride? That's Disneyland (World) for you, mate," this time he said it to himself, grumbling._

Jack's Scribbling: That's a tip.

"_D' you like Peter Pan, Liz?" I asked her, now standing in front of me and watching people got on and off the ships dreamingly._

"_Yes, Will? Oh," she turned. "Peter Pan? Of course, this ride's supposed to be fun," _Again? _"Riding on flying ships that swoop down sometimes, with mermaids and wonderful London lights, it's what every kid likes," she smiled. "And it's absolutely worth the wait."_

Jack's Scribbling: It is…NOT, I tell you, unless you want to see the town scene.

_I hoped so. "I used to pretend, when I was younger, you know, that those buildings in town would turn into flying pirates ships," I confessed._

Jack's Scribbling: Ah, secret childhood dreams. See? Pirate's in his blood.

"_Wow, I never took you for a pirate guy, Will," she commented, while I shrugged. "Well, I like them all the same, but I'd never turn one for sure." _**(A/N:****Idea from the movie Little Manhattan, which was **_**so**_** cute.)**

Jack's Scribbling: You kept denying it, not all treasures are silver and gold, mate.

"_You're definitely sure, huh, Turner?" asked Tom, grabbing a hold of my shoulder. "I wished I were a pirate, only not like Capt Hook," he commented._

Jack's Scribbling: I say he's pretty smart for a villain.

"_What?" Jack joined in, turning to face us. "Captain Hook's my favorite pirate villain of all time," he said in this proud way. "Until he got killed by that cheeky—"_

"_Peter Pan's not cheeky in any ways, Jack," Liz corrected him. "He's a hero, a boy who doesn't wish to grow up."_

"_And how's that a hero?" Jack shot back, ending our discussion for that time._

_Liz huffed. "He's done it. Again."_

Jack's Scribbling: And she's done it. Again.

_Tom and I sighed at the same time._

Jack's Scribbling: They couldn't do anything without each other, you must understand.

_45 Minutes and a Mickey lollipop (Jack's) later, we boarded the ships. We kids on one, Gov on the other. ("Seriously, do I have to sit with you for the second time today?" Jack asked, as the safety bar locked their hands. "Get used to it, Sparrow. You'll be seeing my face for the rest of the trip," Tom smirked, chuckling.)_

"_Whoa, and up we go!" Liz whispered excitedly as the ships were lifted up._

"_You ever imagined what you'd do if the sling hanging the ships fell off?" I heard Jack teasing Tom behind our backs._

Jack's Scribbling: Just a curious question. Or maybe it was a trick?

"_Uh, that we'd all die? DUH," Tom said in this know-it-all voice, as we headed pass the Darlings' bedroom. "And I find it hard imagining an accident in Disneyland, especially one with me and you dying together. How tragic," his voice now a mocking tone, Tom paid attention to something else, Jack saying, "I didn't actually meant…anything that drastic."_

Jack's Scribbling: That guy. (Edges away from Tommy)

"_Oh, look Will, that's the siblings! And Nana!" Liz pointed below, and I nodded. "Yeah. Nana's named for their nanny, know that?"_

Jack's Scribbling: That's so easy to figure out, in case you didn't know.

"_Really? That's nice," she muttered, taking the information in when we heard Nana barking… "We're leaving, and…the London Scene's coming!" I said._

"_Shush, Will, I'm trying to see everything," she quieted me, seeing the lights and Big Ben. "WOW, now isn't that beautiful?"_

_Indeed, it was, a miniature London at that. The colorful lights and tiny moving vehicles down there definitely made this room a winner, and I loved every bit of it._

Jack's Scribbling: Good description, huh?

"_Neverland, here we come," Jack whispered as the ships flew into a room with a 'sea' setting. One could see the Mermaid Lagoon and the Skull Rock._

Jack's Scribbling: I'd fantasized about them when I was reading Peter Pan as a kid.

"_Why, those are from the movie!" exclaimed Tom. _

Jack's Scribbling: Aye! Now I could finally say it to your face—DUH.

_On Capt Hook's pirate ship, Peter Pan was battling against him, Wendy and her brothers tied up, unable to help. All seemed lost, and it was as though the good would never win._

Jack's Scribbling: Poetic—sigh. The good and the bad? Not always. Happy Endings are typically unfinished stories.

"_Poor Wendy," remarked Liz, who was concerned about practically every female heroine in the rides. _

Jack's Scribbling: Wondering if she worried about female villains as well?

"'_Ello, there mate," Jack took off his hat in tribute to the captain, just in time for the man with camera in Gov's ship right behind us to shoot him. _

"_Great, now you're going live, Jacky," Tom laughed, Jack scowling._

Jack's Scribbling: Me, Live? Not good.

_The next room showed a triumphant scene for Peter Pan's theme. Capt Hook was captured, standing on the 'ticking' crocodile's mouth ("Y'know, pirates never actually let enemies walk off the planks," Tom informed us. "Those stuff's for stories."), and Peter taking over the ship. Our ships swooped down at times, causing lurches in stomachs, but it was ok. Liked the fact that the ships were flying._

"_Oh Boo hoo, pirates aren't really that easy to defeat in real life, little Peter," said Jack in the scariest voice he could muster._

Jack's Scribbling: And that's not just my saying. It's a fact. Get used to it. Life's not always just.

_As we got off, everyone was chanting, "Capt Hook got killed!" with Jack cupping his hands over his ears, singing, slightly off-key, "La-la-la, I didn't hear a thing."_

_Three words: A Magical Ride, not as good as Pirates though._

Jack's Scribbling: Completely agree.

_Recommended for anyone, especially those who loved Peter Pan. _

Jack's Scribbling: I loved Peter Pan…the novel, but not Peter Pan. Get it?

**CAPTAIN JACK'S RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: Can you tell me if it's directly proportional or inverse? 1 hour waiting and only 3 minutes having fun? Go figure. Not fair at all. When you got off the ride, it's like 'fun's over' and you'd go, "What? That's IT for all I'd been waiting for? Oh well."

Animatronics: Good doggie, Nana. People? Well… quite fake, but Capt Hook's real enough, as well as the mermaids and the setting, carefully done, 'from the book,' in Tommy's words. Thumps up for the introduction town scene—totally awesome!

Speed: Excellent. Swooping down and up, wonderful.

Fun: You could call it fun for Liz, but me, I love thrills and exciting stuff. Floating around and watching animatronics was ok. I'd give it a five.

Captain Hook: My hero, how dare they killed him off! That crocodile…and the Darlings, they were oh-so-rich-and-perfect, weren't they? Snorted.

Overall View: Flying ships, indescribably beautiful lights, and a pirate's fight (Will not mention outcome…) were the main ingredients for Peter Pan's Flight.

_Views from fellow members:_

Will—My favorite room was the town one. ("I know, everybody loves that. It's all they go to see," I replied. "Anything else?" On my asking, he paused to think, before scribbling one more sentence.) Well, it's difficult to think of more when the ride only lasted approximately three minutes, Jack. The animatronics were fine, I guess.

Liz—Town! And Nana, of course, but I don't get it why you hate the kids. They were nice people. ("Too nice," I mentioned.) Oh alright, the best thing of all, other than the town scene and the mermaids (don't forget the mermaids!), was (thun, thun, da!) Captain ("No, not this again," I tried to grab the book from her. Too bad it was glued to her hands. Literally.) Hook got killed! Yes, I am writing it here in your logbook. Thank you.

Tommy—Jacky, I truthfully don't know what to say (chuckling). ("Say something!" I thrust the book at him.) DUH. (He scrawled it, three big letters on my logbook, wasting a paragraph's space!)

_**Liz's Expenses of the Day Section**_

_There was a booth near there so we bought all sorts of Peter Pan and Fantasy Land stuff. I purchased a Princess and Pirates notebook and a bag; Jack some Capt Hook items too numerous to list, Will and Tom nothing…_

_Oh no, Fantasy Land's over for me. Discovery Land next. Groaned—must—endure—this—for—Will!_

**A/N: Meh, sorry if it's not good. Maybe I'm out of practice…**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Star Tours next.**

**Lots of love,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	14. Watch out for those Comets!: Star Tours

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 14—Watch out for those Comets: Star Tours

**A/N: Ooh, this is going to be tricky to write, but I'll try my best :).**

Jack's Log Book

_The _Evening_ Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

"_I love Star Wars!" Jack, now over his 'mourning' (literally) for Capt Hook, was chanting eagerly as we approached the futuristic looking building. _

Jack's Scribbling: The action…the genius development of the storyline…the characters…awesome! Loved watching them, always would.

"_Me too," Tom muttered under his breath, while Liz was clutching my hand nervously. "Tell me the truth, Will. I _have_ watched Star Wars," she added._

Jack's Scribbling: But this is a surprise…muahaha.

"_So do I!" I laughed. "It's a stimulation, no need to be scared. You just watch the movie and don't mind the 'moving,' cause you're not really out there!" _

Jack's Scribbling: They did a good job of making you feel like you were out there, though.

_Liz glared suspiciously. "Mm, maybe."_

Jack's Scribbling: She learned from last time. Who could blame her?

_The queue wasn't too bad for this ride. I'd say it was the best waiting queue in here, kept us entertained somewhat while standing._

Jack's Scribbling: Great queue! If only all rides had queues like this…I wouldn't be—

_Jack pointed at the ceiling. "Look at all those stars maps, aren't they cool?" _

"_They are intergalactic maps, Sparrow. Honestly, you don't—" _

Jack's Scribbling: And Honestly saying, Tommy, you're interrupting me again.

"_If I had a nickname for them, why couldn't I call them that?" Jack cut Tom off, waving at the promotional videos screaming 'come ride a tauntaun!' and 'visit Endor!', which were fascinating to me. After all, this was my favorite land, the land of Star Wars and Scientific stuff, of the world beyond…. Maybe, like they say, Jack saved the best for last._

Jack's Scribbling: Perhaps, Will, perhaps, but I might say the best was the first. Pirates, remember?

"_R2D2!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Liz's squeal. I turned, and there he was, the adorable beeping robot, as well as his partner, C3PO. _

Jack's Scribbling: Those robots were nice. Beeping and all that, entertaining!

"_Awesome," Tom said happily. "Glad to meet ya," he waved to them before following us to the tunnel, which led to sort of a workshop, where there were scattered parts of robots and droids, waiting for repair._

"_Argh! What," exclaimed Liz, speaking for the first time, while we boys were looking around, taking in everything we could. "A messy room. I swear a guy lived in here!" she brushed off her sides._

Jack's Scribbling: Girls! (shrugged)

"_It's just a set, Lizzy," Jack reminded her, shaking his head._

"_Too real a set, you mean," I replied._

_We moved up to the real room, the room before boarding the Star Speeder, of which thought made me jittery with excitement, remembering how Tom and I had to sneak into the living room, watching Star Wars on TV without Mrs. Ginger noticing, and so began our love for such an amazing series of space adventures._

Jack's Scribbling: Another secret revealed! Me? I watched the series with my cousins!

"_There's Chewy on the seat!" Liz squealed again, giggling._

_We laughed along with her. You could always find humor in Disney's stuff—whether it'd be a movie or even a safety video like this._

Jack's Scribbling: A Wookie…very funny…

_A Crew member asked us how many people there were, and the doors opened for is to board the Speeder. _

"_Wicked."_

"_Cool."_

_Jack and Tom said at the same time. I kept silent, worried about Liz, who was whispering to the air anxiously, "No, where are you going? Don't leave us alone! You're a crew member, come on this thing…" _**(A/N: That was kind of what I said when I first boarded the ride)**

Jack's Scribbling: Missy, don't be scared. This was just a ride…into outer space! If Will liked it, I'm sure you would, wouldn't you?

"…_Comfortably secured? Good, now we're off!" a voiced operator said as we strapped on seat belts. "Hold on," I told Liz, smiling. _

Jack's Scribbling: (in 'the announcer's' tone) and now he's smiling…

"_Wait for it, wait for it," we boys held our breath. BOOM! The Star Speeder's launched, as our pilot, Rex, informed us that it was his first flight too._

"_Oh great, HIS first flight…and he's our pilot!" Liz screeched as the Speeder shook itself across space, flying at tremendous speed. "Now that's comforting to know," she said sarcastically, our Star Speeder swooping off into space._

Jack's Scribbling: Who says? First flights are always exciting, 'cause you'll never know what'll happen!

"_OUTER SPACE!" Jack raised his arms up happily…but…_

"_COMETS!" Tom exclaimed, said objects flying to us._

"_AHHH!" My turn, finally, to say something…_

Jack's Scribbling: Been waiting long? Good, Comets, spiced things up a bit.

"_Happy now?" Liz asked, keeping a tight hold on her seat, deciding to shut her eyes tight._

Jack's Scribbling: And so, she missed the rest of this superb ride.

_A few hit us, the Speeder dodging sideways, making us turn with it. "Whoaaa!" we all yelled at the same time as other passengers in the Speeder._

Jack's Scribbling: It was the same feeling as during the Indiana Jones Ride—and it felt perfect.

_We had no choice but to go into the biggest meteorite, and the end seemed near as we smashed into a wall of ice. "OOPS, Rexy?" Jack made a sound…but we survived!_

Jack's Scribbling: Just joking.

"_Phew," sighed Tom._

_Next, the Star Wars theme was playing, Jack humming triumphantly to the tune he knew so well. "Da dum, da dum." _

Jack's Scribbling: The music! The famous theme song!

_Liz, however, was panicky about what was to happen next. "They're killing us alive! This is just…making you 'feel' it, only you're not really 'it' there!" she muttered to herself._

Jack's Scribbling: Ooh, not 'them'! It's Will, isn't it? _He's _killing YOU alive. Tee hee.

"_It's alright, Liz, everything's under control," I patted her comfortingly…just as…_

Jack's Scribbling: …everything went wrong…always, when he said it…

_We headed to the surface of the Death Star!_

"_Great, just great," Liz managed to squeak, while Tom's face was full of excitement. "Who says great? This is excellent! The Death Star!" _

_Passing the death star, fellow X Wings Fighter told us to dodge explosions from the Tai Fighters, and as we did, our stomachs lurched. _

Jack's Scribbling: WHOOSH!

_Jack rocked to the moves of the craft, completely opposite to Liz, who seemed as if she could collapse at any move. _

Jack's Scribbling: Poor lass. William, didn't I warn you? No, I didn't? Oh well.

"_Wait, an explosion!" warned Tom, before the whole Star Speeder was sent flying backwards by the booming of the death star by the X Wings Fighter._

_BOOM! It was real!_

Jack's Scribbling: Stimulation, Will, _calm down_.

_Pulling away, we approached the queue of others Star Speeders taxiing back to the port. "We're safe! That was exciting, wasn't it?" Tom asked everyone good-naturedly, Liz slowly opening her eyes._

Jack's Scribbling: Exciting! Ask Liz for me, would you?

"_Yes, all is well now, missy," said Jack in his android voice, which made Tom and I snigger. "If you will get up?" I took her hand, pulling her up._

"_What's that!?" someone said, as a tank labeled 'flammable' flew near us. "OH NOO, No, no!" I shouted in fright. Thankfully, Rex managed to brake in time._

_We sighed. "Nice," Jack commented, walking out first, followed by Tom, Liz, and I._

_I wished I could ride it again! How awesome it was…enjoyable for the whole family, in fact, except those who had not watched Star Wars…_

Jack's Scribbling: Definitely, keep that in mind, ye novice jedis!

**CAPTAIN JACK'S RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: Didn't count the time, but this was the ride with the most entertaining queue ever. Don't want to get bored waiting? Join the Star Tours! (Liz's note: If by 'entertaining' you mean enjoying the last minutes before (gulped) a deathly ride?)

FUN: 10 out of 10! Perfect, the thrills, the movements, the comets and the fights, everything was amazing. It really felt like we were on a Star Speeder.

Thrills: Ah, poor Liz almost 'collapse,' while us boys were having so much fun.

Speed: SUPER FAST, enough to rock you off your seats. No boring moments guaranteed!

Overall Views: An exciting, enjoyable, Star Wars ode, re-ride able ride that no Star Wars fan would want to miss! Meet C3PO and R2D2, as well as board the Star Speeder right here. The fact that the queue wasn't tedious was a big bonus for an impatient pirate such as I.

_Views From Fellow Members:_

Will—Uh, is Liz looking? (He glanced around suspiciously, still worried. When confirmed, he wrote happily.) It was awesome! Could we boys ride that again? And again? Poor Liz, she didn't like any of these thrilling stuff—I thought she'd be okay with only a stimulation. Plus, she had watched Star Wars. I mean, what was to lose? I loved it, and the outer space view was indescribable.

Liz—As I shut my eyes for most of the ride, I am unable to report what had happened, but I felt all the rocking, the collision, the BOMBING, and Rex speaking. It was too fast, I tell you. Fast and furious…although Will said the special effects were amazing, I still was in a fright. I nearly fell off my seat, for goodness's sake!

Tommy—Could we ride it for the second time? (I shook my head no.) Why? Oh, that Liz. Leave her with her Daddy, would you? Too scared to ride anything. (Liz heard, unfortunately for him, and was yelling loudly—loud enough for all of us, but not for the whole park to hear—"Thomas, I am not a coward. I had enough courage to go on both the Indiana Jones Ride and the Star Tours, whereas some o_ther_ girls didn't dare step foot on. It was you, not me, who fainted at the Manor, wasn't it? (Tommy turned a bit pale. She wagged a finger at him.) I'll show you! Mark my words, we'll watch Honey, I Shrunk the Audience together, and it'll be fun!" Tommy scribbled quickly.) The ride was the best, other than Pirates, and I loved every minute of it. That's all.

_**Liz's Expenses of The Day Section**_

_The boys voted to stay for a while, shopping at the Star Wars shop, while I was outvoted (No fair! And they forced me on those bloody rides!) Watching Will choosing his favorite Star Wars figurines and Tom picking out cartoons, I was bored. Will, (good for him) finished first, but Jack, we'd had to drag him from the shop because the next show of Honey I Shrunk the Audience was about to begin. How fun will it be! A stimulation with a dog and 3-D as well, cool. I would stand it. _

Jack's Scribbling: Let's just see…

_Oops, by the way, Will's figurines totaled 20 dollars (they were small ones), Tom's books (25 dollars), Jack's 'Star Wars loot' (the entire lot of them. He practically looted the whole shop. I guess he'd be broke by the end of this trip. Or the end of our day at the Magic Studios anyways) was over 50 dollars. His Poor Ma…what would she say?_

Jack's Scribbling: Don't you dare ask me about my Ma! And my loot? What problems do you have with that?

**A/N: Two weeks is all I have left to finish…I will, I will, I will!**

**Cookies for all reviewers and readers!**

**Love,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	15. Thank you, Mister Doctor Obvious Wayne!

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 11—Thank you, Mister Doctor Obvious Wayne!: Shrinking the Audience

**A/N:**** Back again**** at cha! The Pirates Pals had better buckle up for a cinematic ride!**

Jack's Log Book

**Pirate Pals' Committee--Report of: Disneyland Paris—Discovery Land**

The Late_ Evening Report, recorded by William Turner Junior_

"_This is it!" Liz, for the first time, said excitedly. "It's going to be sooo fun," she added._

"_Er…you sure?" Tom turned with a questioning look on his face. "This…guy—"_

"—_Scientist," corrected Liz._

Jack's Scribbling: Whatever he was, I didn't care a thing.

"—_is a bit of a mad person," Tom continued as if Liz had said nothing, Jack and I still kept quiet, watching the videos showing the successes of Wayne Szalinski, your average nutty scientist. "So yeah, this is going to be a perfectly safe ride."_

"_Shut up, Tommy," Liz said sharply, to Tom's surprise of her first time ever calling him Tommy. "I know."_

Jack's Scribbling: Ten points for calling him Tommy, you go Liz!

"_Well, what'd ya say to that?" Jack asked me, I shrugging._

Jack's Scribbling: Quiet guy!

_A few minutes later (Thank God this theater held 600 people at a time!), we were safely seated. "Buckle up," Jack told everyone. "You're in for one wild ride," Liz grinning. "I'm ready."_

Jack's Scribbling: Sure you were.

_There were 3-D glasses for us to put on, and as soon as we were 'prepared', the film began, with Dr. Nigel Channing walking in, introducing himself and saying that Dr. Wayne would be joining him in less than a minute._

Jack's Scribbling: and crashing into the audience…oh wait, we're not there yet?

_Apparently, Wayne had won an award for his shrink ray and was going to demonstrate this for us. "Awesome, now we're going to get shrunk!" Liz whispered._

Jack's Scribbling: Of course! Did you really think we wouldn't be?

"_Do you fear being shrunk?" Tom asked Jack, who was sitting next to him. (Although not necessary, the seating arrangement went like this: Tom on the left, Jack, Liz in the middle, then me on the far right.)_

"_You have no idea, man," Jack replied mockingly, chuckling._

Jack's Scribbling: First time we had a decent conversation, which, technically, lasted only 5 seconds.

_Wayne's entrance was beyond disastrous. Boarding a tiny flying UFO (I guessed, didn't know whether they had a name for it or not), he flew into us the audience, emitting a lot of sparks. _

"_Oh God, this guy is _really_ a klutz," Liz murmured, perhaps wondering she had made the right decision in coming on this ride._

"_Will, I know what you're thinking," Oops. _

Jack's Scribbling: It's your choice, Will, choosing a psychic girlfriend. My fingers were clean in this!

"_I'm not. I've made my mind. This is something to be enjoyed, not scared of, at least it's not as—" she made gestures with her hands, "—as Star Tours, all right? Now stop talking and let's watch this film in pe—WHOA! WHAT'S going ON?"_

_She stopped in mid-sentence before I could say anything when the Shrinking Machine was pointing at us._

"_Not good, not good," Jack was whispering to no one in particular._

Jack's Scribbling: To the Air? To me? Choose one!

"_Say your prayers," Tom taunted when the Machine went wrong and electric sparkles flew all over the room._

Jack's Scribbling: I would gladly oblige. Not.

"_Whoops! Uh, sorry…there must be something wrong here…" Wayne was saying from the screen, while us audience 'felt' somewhat 'smaller.' "Let me…see," he moved closer, then put his hands over his head. _

Jack's Scribbling: Yes, you've done something wrong. No! You didn't. Wait, was that my little shoulder Jacks? Jacky's?

"_OH NO! Honey," he turned to his wife, saying the infamous line. "I've SHRUNK the audience!" _

Jack's Scribbling: YEAH! Thank you, Mister Doctor Obvious Wayne.

"_Now we can get the real things going," my best friend commented, smirking at none other but Liz. "Go on," he said in this truth-or-dare tone._

"_HEY!" A little boy, obviously Wayne's son Nick, was running toward the screen, trying to catch his dog, who was…_LICKING_ on us?_

"_EW!" Jack exclaimed, his hands up in disgust. _**(A/N:** **Yeah, you can probably imagine Jack's 'hands up' gesture)**_ "Good doggie, come on!" he pleaded unsuccessfully, the watching Tom laughing._

Jack's Scribbling: Dog saliva! Not—so—bad.

_As if that wasn't bad enough, Wayne's _younger_ son Adam saw us as his toy box and was lifting us up! _

Jack's Scribbling:which was awesome.

"_AAARGGH!" everyone in the audience screamed, as well as Liz, but she was doing it in this fun way I'd never seen her do before._

"_Whee, this is fun! Oh wait, he's putting us down," Liz sighed._

Jack's Scribbling: You will remember this as the day that Liz first enjoyed her…thrilled-filled ride.

"_Did you just…?" I was shocked._

"_Well, that's what you do when you have fun, William," she said this in a very 'Jack voice' and smiled. Lovely…_

Jack's Scribbling: Ooh, imitating _me_, I see.

"…_And the white mice for my cats…" the woman on the screen was saying, as we felt something like 'mice' (even though, of course, there weren't mice there) moving under our seats._

Jack's Scribbling: Really cool special effects! Wondered how they did that?

"_Ugh, first the dog now the bloody mice!" Jack swore, beyond disgusted by now._

Jack's Scribbling: Thank God Liz didn't hear that. I wasn't up for another slapping! Shudder.

"_Animation and special effects, Sparrow, calm down," Tom warned, eyes still glued to the screen in interest._

"_Wait, that line sounds familiar!" Jack stopped whining for a moment, Tom moved his shoulder up and down. "Well? From your logbook, duh!"_

"_Hey! That's MY LINE," As annoyed as he was now, Jack couldn't do a thing, for a deathly snake was moving towards us._

Jack's Scribbling: And he's robbing it. Right THERE.

"_AAAAh!" It was Liz's turn to scream. "A snake…Ew."_

Jack's Scribbling: I thought snakes were rather...poisonous?

_Fortunately, it was removed from the scene immediately after that. At last, Wayne fixed the troublesome Shrinking Machine and turned us back to normal._

"_Good guy," Liz remarked. "It was great…"_

"_Me thinks so too," I nodded, shaking hands with her._

Jack's Scribbling: What for?

"_Phew," Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate cats and mice. Dogs are—"_

"_Wait, the reporter's saying something," Tom interrupted our Captain, who was glaring at him. "Oh sorry, nothing," he stood up and headed for the door, Jack following._

Jack's Scribbling: …in frustration….

"_Time to go," I said quickly, pulling Liz up and escorting her back outside, where the Gov ("You kids had better go now, it's beginning, and I don't prefer these kinds of—what do you call it?—thrill-filled rides," he'd said before we came in.) was waiting._

"_See?" Liz turned to Tom, hands on her hips. "I survived." But she was replied with a simple, "So?" from him. _

Jack's Scribbling: Sorry Will, but muhahaha.

"_Don't care him, Liz," I told her. "He's usually like this, but what a day, huh?" At my changing the subject as we walked back together as a group to the entrance, Liz brightened up._

"_Yeah, cool rides, everyone," Jack sauntered to us._

Jack's Scribbling: That was _my_ opening sentence. It means a person's about to say something, Tommy. How dare he continued after my turn to say something?

"_A fun day, I would say," Tom concluded. "Never have I ridden such an exciting roller coaster such as Indiana Jones's, ridden on the Happiest Cruise Ever—" Jack made a face. "—to sailed the world, explored a majestic castle—" Liz smiled appreciatively. "—and ridden the best Star Wars ride ever," he finished with a bow, Jack the only one not clapping._

"_Yeah right, the 'Happiest Cruise,'" he made air quotes. "Well, I liked the Indie Ride, Pirates--which your highness Tommy seemed to have forgotten to mention—" Tom's face reddened. "The Star Wars ride, the Phantom Manor—where someone fainted, I don't know who!—" My best friend's turning into a tomato. "And lastly, the Star Wars one."_

_Tom was completely humiliated._

Jack's Scribbling: Captain Sparrow's mission—accomplished. Heh, tee hee!

"_Me? I love—" Jack cut Liz off.  
_

_What?_

Jack's Scribbling: My opportune moment, Will, keep that in mind.

"_Oh Fantasyland, my Sleeping Beauty Castle, and the fabulous Small World Ride—Ag," Liz stopped him, then started again._

"_But of course, I do like what Jack had said," she admitted rather reluctantly, Jack crossing his hands over his chest proudly. "Pirates, Phantom Manor, Peter Pan, and that last show are also what I'll never forget."_

Jack's Scribbling: She's becoming more and more like Will!

_The silent, non-verbal signal from my pals meant that it was my time to say something, so I said, "I liked everything," Jack saying, "Oh, not again, William!"_

"_It's true, because," I paused, their eyes looking up at me, "because I have ridden all the rides with you guys, my friends."_

Jack's Scribbling: How sweet, really?

_With that said, we had a tight group hug, Jack temporarily forgiving Tom. "Aw, you're so nice, Will," Liz said, me blushing._

Jack's Scribbling:Hahahaha.

"_Let's get back to the hotel, Liz," I took her hand. "It's late," the five of us (including Gov) walked back together._

Jack's Scribbling: Leaving me beside dearest Tommy. Again.

_All in all, a fantastic day that would remain in my mind forever…_

Jack's Scribbling: Aw, nice ending. (Snorted)

**CAPTAIN JACK'S RIDE FACTS**

Queuing Time: Two things I'd recommend if you're not keen on waiting (Who is? Can I see a show of hands? No? Good.) are the Star Wars ride (interesting queue, see last chapter) and this Honey I've Shrunk The Audience thing, which, quoting the whelp, could take in 600 people at a time, so it's all good, mate.

Fun: Wellll…let's give it a fiver. It was ok, the baby and the dog.

3-D Effects: Now these were believable and truly real, especially the white mice. EW! The mice!

Don't ever get me started on it.

Speed: Not a ride, so not commendable, but everything all happened in a good 25 minutes, and it was good timing of them.

Overall View: Not to be missed—superb 3-D special effects and for fans of nutty Dr. Wayne.

_View from fellow Members—_

Will—It was GREAT! Loved it. ("Don't you say this to every attraction?" I asked him. "Well, I do, as a matter of fact." Will replied, smiling.) A movie and ride all in one!

Liz—My first fun in a thrill filled ride, but I hated the snake! Get it away from me! Have to watch Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, after this.

Tommy—Nice ride, not as exciting as the Star Tours, though, but ok…a fiver from me, liked the special effects!

Since there were no items purchased after that, we headed back to the hotel, Liz humming happily. (Oh right, she didn't have to do her section. Lucky lass.)

**A/N: WOW! Longer than I expected! **

**Still thinking about what's for next chapter—maybe another planning session or directly to the Movie Studios? **

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated, as well as every hit!**

**Keeps me going as long as I know there are people reading.**

**Love you all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	16. Disney Magic Studios: The Second Meeting

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 16—Disney's Magic Studios: The Second Meeting

**A/N:**** Hi! Sorry in advance for any mistakes, since I have never, ever been there before. Any infor would be much helpful! **

**And I give you…A relaxed, discussion chapter, as requested by Captain-Chartman!**

Jack's Log Book

_The Pirates Pals Committee_

_Conference No. 2_

_10:30 PM, Hotel Room 101, aka the boys' room: Pirates Pals Committee Headquarters (Temporarily)_

_Attendees: Capt Jack (Head), Will (Secretary), Liz, Tommy_

As soon as everyone had taken a bath, brushed their teeth (Gov's orders, don't ask!), was dressed in pajamas, we began our second meeting, me having to remind Will to get his pencil and my logbook.

"As said from last meeting," I said. "Our subject of discuss—what?" To my surprise, the three of them were yawning at the same time!

"Erm, sorry Jack," Liz told me, covering her mouth in this ladylike way. "It's just that…it's so late."

"Yeah," agreed Tommy. Jeez.

"Shouldn't we have it in the morning?" Will suggested, obviously didn't want to write.

"Oh come on, guys! Who's the one that told me we have limited time? Who wanted to go on every roller coaster ride? Who wanted to enjoy the thrills of magic studios?" Ten points for Sparrow! He shoots, he scores!

"Fine," yawned my three friends.

"Now," I assumed my business like tone, gathering my map and brochure. "We're definitely not going to the girly Animation Courtyard—"

"What!" Liz 'woke up' all of a sudden! "But it's a cute land with animated figures, Genie and the Carpet, the Art of Animation …and…and…"

"I want to meet Mickey!" I said in my best girly voice, earning glares from Liz and Will (!) but a shrug from Tommy.

"Oh well," I sighed. "I suppose we could drop by…for just a while, so that's the last land we're going (and God, may it be the shortest. I put it last so Liz, too exhausted by the day, wouldn't complain much if we, the boys, sneaked out a little early.) Next!" I banged my fist on the table again, Will looking bored.

Silence. Bugger.

"May I suggest the Front and Back Lot to be the first ones?" I spoke up.

"Uh yeah, very reasonable, Sparrow," said Tommy sarcastically, "DUH! It's called Front Lot, so let's put it first. Huh, I see what you mean. Go ahead."

"What are in the Front Lot?" asked Will, groggily.

"Um, movie sets, props, and just that. It's typically Main Street, I guess," I told them.

"And the Back?" Liz chirped, deciding that if she was to go, she'd have to know everything this time.

"An ideal place!" I exclaimed. "An Armageddon Special Effects Ride, Rock 'en Roll Roller Coaster featuring Aerosmith—"

"You said it!" Liz wagged her finger at me. WHAT? "No roller coasters! Cut that out!"

"I'll have to explain to you, missy," I clasped my hands together. Breath in, out, don't explode, Sparrow, you're cool. Yes, you are, I thought. "That there are only a few attractions in Disney's Magic Studios, enabling us to go on most and, if you guys will make it (pray for the queue too), maybe all of the rides!"

"So?" Liz said, hands on her hips. "What's the matter with missing just one teeny attraction? Keep in mind that you already put my land last!"

"Now, now," Will tried to stop the fight. "Let's not make a big deal out of this, Liz," he turned to me. "Even though Jack's put your land last, that doesn't mean you can't go on all the rides there!" A good man that Will was, Liz brightened at that sentence.

"Besides, it includes only one ride, and the rest is kind of show and tell," I added in weakly.

Liz crossed her hands over her chest. For the millionth time. Bossy lady! "And you guys still want to go on this ride?"

"Yes, please!" We three boys yelled at the same time, me adding, 'Miss Tia.'

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, then. ('But a roller coaster! Liz, you swore you wouldn't get on one ever again!' said a voice in my head. 'I have to, for Will,' I told myself.) I'll go."

"Yay!" We all did victory dances (Yes, the eunuch did it!) to Liz's dismay.

"Ugh, stop being so childish, and just get back to the point!" she said.

"After that," I continued, settling down on the carpet as well as Will and Tommy. "We have a stunt man show."

"Great, just great!" I heard Liz moaned to Will.

Tommy and I ignored her. "That's all for back lot," I concluded.

"Move on to Production Courtyard, please," said Tommy, only glad to get on with it because… "It's past my bedtime."

"All right, teddy Tommy!" I clapped my hands. "Will the Committee please come to order? We're ending this in five minutes, so, yeah, you won't die…if you will, it's…not probable for me."

Will and Liz started paying attention. Thank goodness!

"There are many interesting things here, such as the Walt Disney Television Studios, where you can explore, the CyberSpace Mountain, a virtual train ride of chills and thrills—" I intentionally omitted the words 'Roller Coaster' from my speech. Tee, hee.

"Sounds ok," said Liz to Will, who nodded. He couldn't disagree with her more, could he?

"It'll be something like Honey I Shrunk the Audience, perhaps," Will tried to comfort her, me sniggering.

"You're lying," whispered Tommy. Good thing he knew I didn't want Liz to catch a hold of this, or else it'd be triple slapping for him and me. Well…couldn't resist it, if he got slapped too..then…

"It's a roller coaster!" he added.

"Couldn't help it, mate," I shrugged. "How else would I get her on this ride?"

"True for you," admitted Tommy.

"What are you guys whispering about?!" Oops! Better get back on topic or Miss Lizzy would throw a fit! "No secrets in this Committee, boys."

I smiled. "Nothing, Lizzy. Absolutely—" Tommy chuckling. "—Nothing to worry about." (insert evil laugh here)

"Of course, there are a Studio Tram Tour through the Catastrophe Canyon," I said, Liz now having her own little discussion (hypocrite!) with Will. "This doesn't sound good," I heard.

"Last but not least, it's the Cinemagique experience, get into movies! Real exciting. Anyone up for this?" All hands were raised. "Good. It's all done and completed, then. Off to bed, everyone."

"'Night Will," said Liz, standing up. Will, as always, escorted her to the door.

Tommy jumped onto the bed and was fast asleep in no time.

"'Night Liz," said Will, and precisely that minute, my body gave me away.

"Huh?" Will and Liz turned to me, them still at the doorway. What the heck took them so long? Snogging? Ew.

"Yawning?" asked Will.

"I thought someone said he's not sleepy…" mocked Liz, pretending to think.

Leaving me yawning non-stop by now, the two chorused, "JACK!"

**A/N: Ha ha ha! **

**We're off to Magic Studios next chapter, promise!**

**Not many chapters left now, sniff. **

**Thank you, everyone!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	17. Hello, Movies World: OnceinaLifetime!

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 17—A Once in a Lifetime Chance: Riding the Movie Roller Coaster

**A/N:**** Explore Movieland with our Pirates Pals!**

Jack

It was the same thing all over again.

"What with the size of this," commented Tommy as we stood, in yet another waiting line, "You'd think a crowd of people would rather head to Disneyland, but…you could see," he shrugged.

"Yeah," Will agreed with a bored face, in contary to Liz, who still maintained her energy and enthusiasm throughout the morning.

"And you'd think she's had a cup of coffee," I added. "'Cause she's as fresh as an early bird."

Thankfully, our wait lasted less than an hour this time, and we were led to the Front Lot, where one can see movie props, sets, and even 'actors' pretending to shoot their 'movies'.

"Cool," remarked Will the observer as we walked along the what-was-supposed-to-be-Hollywood street.

"Better get going now, guys," I called. As always, Capt Jack was there to save the day! "Let's head out to the Back Lot. Nothing interesting here, it's just a street!"

Miraculously, the Pirate Pals Committee followed me. Did something happen to them or what?

First thing, we stopped at the Armaggeddon Special Effects Ride, in which Will was whispering to Liz, "You show 'em, Liz. It's a ride into outer space, that's all."

Somehow, Will's persuasion skills worked wonders. Liz went in with confidence…and coming back out? Don't'—ask—me!

Will

Well, so everyone was there, eager to get on this ride, you see. I thought it would be ok for Liz, but, as with the Indiana Jones, it wasn't. She practically screamed when our spacecraft couldn't 'get back to Earth,' and, yeah, she shut her eyes, holding on to me tight when the spececraft took off and came back.

"That," she huffed, "Was the most tiring but exciting ride I've ever ridden on!"

"So d'you like it?" I asked, puzzled by her funny, contradictory statement.

"Um…yeah, some of it was ok, but I won't say I like it completely," Liz replied, leading me to the Rock 'en Roll Roller Coaster Ride, which was next on our agenda.

"Wickedly awesome, don't you think?" I heard Jack asking Tom. "When that comet hit us, BOOM!" He showed Tom with his voice and gestures.

"Sure, it was cool to me," said the 'cool' Tom. "I like the film, by the way."

Liz

I had a bad hunch from the beginning (at the French preshow thing), even before we boarded that horrid blue car with Aerosmith's Song, "Sweet Emotion," (Or so Jack told me), with the license plate UGOGIRL. That gave me confidence. A bit. Ha, to think that, by luck, a group of boys and only one girl was destinied to ride on a car with 'U GO GIRL' as its license plate!

Coincidence? I thought not. It was trying to tell me something…maybe something like, "You go, girl! And keep steady, enjoy the roller coaster!" Shuddered!

I screamed as the car went off in top speed. "You—said—this—was—going—to—be—ok!" I said to Will between screams.

"It's perfectly fine, Liz," the boy of my dreams replied. Calmly. Seriously, how could he remain calm?

"You call this FINE and OK?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, as we hung upside down.

"OK?" repeated Tom. "Who says OK? This is the fastest ride here, in the whole Disneyland Paris!"

"Whoo hoo!" yelled Jack. "Enjoy it, missy! This is an once-in-a-lifetime chance!"

So much luck for me. I was tricked!

As we swirled up and down the loops in roller coaster, (I spotted the record company's poster: Tour De Force) and everyone screamed in excitement, the song of Aerosmith blasted in our ears. I was probably the only scared one.

My feet couldn't touch the ground when the car finally (and thankfully) stopped. Ow.

"Come, Liz," Will said kindly, escorting me down.

"Come Tommy," Jack's voice sounded, him imitating Will, but was unsuccessful in doing so, since he got a punch from Tom in the face.

"Come Jacky," said Tom, running away.

"Very funny," Jack stood up, wiping his mouth and followed.

We laughed. These little funny moments between them just helped in easing the seriousness of the situation, as always.

Jack

The last show for the Back lot was the Stunt man show, which was nothing but a few men running around and cars crashing into each other. Ok, there were some exciting moments, but then we all knew they were just making them up, so the flames and everything would die out. Shut off, and lit again the next round.

I only enjoyed them acting. It was hilarious to see people do death-threatening stuff.

"Daring and brave!" exclaimed Will.

"Excuse me, Will, but they _ARE_ stuntmen! That's their job," said Liz, Will turning to her. "I know that!"

"DUH, Turner!" added Tommy, thanks to him for saying my words.

Will shook his head in frustration. "Sheesh," he muttered.

We were off to the Production Courtyard afterwards, where Will the historian let us through many a room, detailing Walt Disney's television productions and developments through the ages.

"Very interesting, William," I said, Tommy nodding, and then we yawned at the same time.

"Ah hem!" Will made a noise. Thought we're scared? Not.

"Yes, Will?" Poor Liz had to pay attention!

It kind of went like that the whole exhibition…and Liz was totally, utterly speechless by the end of it because we were messing around with Will so much. Will's head now (because he had ruffled it so much in irritation) could house a nest of bird—or, may I suggest, Sparrows! Hahaha!

What brightened up our day was the CyberSpace Moutain Ride, which, was almost like the Aerosmith thing, until Liz heard people muttering..

"…ooh, they say this is…"

"…a roller coaster…"

"…of thrills and chills…"

"..and stimulation, too, what not?"

Dang it for the queues!

She refused to get on, Will having to leave her with the Gov. We had to drag him outta there, or else we might never get in.

"C'mon, William. She'll be fine!" I confirmed the worried whelp. (Hey, Alliteration!)

"In case you didn't know, it's her father, for God's sake!" added Tommy, pulling him back.

"Oh right," said Will in this dreamy voice as he followed us like a ghost.

The ride was awesome! Resembled Star Wars, in fact, and not as good, but it sure gave us thrills and chills as the vehicle soared through space with comets, stars, and moons. Loved it, and so did Tommy and Will.

Next up, was the studio tram tour, which there was nothing much, but riding on this tram through jungles (of dinosaurs!) and a canyon.

"I thought it'd be more…exciting," said Tommy, obviously disappointed.

"It's as good as it is," replied Liz, happier than ever before.

The last attraction (Er..Liz, I _meant_ last attraction for the _boys_.), was Cinemagique, where we got to watch these old age flicks with one guy starring in all of them. The problem was, he couldn't get out of the screen…wait, yeah, he was trapped.

"I'm lovin' it," grinned Tommy, watching without even blinking once.

"They're an imaginative lot," commented Will.

"Great and crazy," said I.

The audience laughed their heads off and enjoyed this so much they wanted to watch it again, though, in the words of Liz, "We have had enough, haven't we, Will?" and of course went the queue for dear William to fill in, "Yes, my darling." Blah, blah, blah.)

We had to stop at the Animation Courtyard on the way out for Liz. Well, it was nearly evening anyways, except for the fact that not everyone was exhausted by the park like Disneyland. It was the same as living through television history again with the Art of Disney Animation.

(You can imagine Will, right? "So," he said, "Do you guys have any questions?"

"Yes, Williams?" Tommy's hand was up.

"Er, I was wondering…"

"What were you wondering about, my friend? How do these characters come to life? What materials did they use? I can take you to that part of the exhibition!"

"Actually…what I would like to ask is," Tommy continued, Will and Liz looking hopeful. Did they really think he was interested? "When would this be over?"

Smack! Landed directly on Tommy's head. Intentionally.)

I got to try my hand at some animation techniques, along with my friends, though, and, let me tell you, it was pretty cool. Luckily for we boys, the queue for the Flying Carpets of Agrabah was unbearable, ("Oh come on, you guys!" whined Liz. "Majority wins, Lizzy," I told her, smiling. "You're pure evil," said she. "Who's one now?" I asked.) ,and (thank Disney!) the show Animagique was in queue, so we watched Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and their friends danced off in this show, which was fun actually, for an elementary kid. Ok, for some adults who were kids at hearts too!

Thus ended our day of adventures at the Disney Magic Studios…two more days of heaven in Paris!

"Jack?" called Will, as we reached the room.

"Aye?"

"Guess what?" he had a playful smile on his face.

"What?" This was getting annoying. Why did he choose this time to play a game with me?

"We're going to Versailles and Montmart tomorrow!" he hugged me in excitement. "Isn't that great news!?"

That was…unexpected, and it certainly would be fun, for someone…like Will.

And not me.

Bugger…YAWN!

**A/N: Two chapters up at the same time! Go me! Will write more soon.**

**Reviews and hits are always appreciated!**

**Love to you all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**

**PS. Chapter 3 of Mini Hogwarts, a new Lily/James fanfic of mine, out now!**


	18. Louis the What?: Versailles and Montmart

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 18—Louis the What: Versailles and Montmart

**A/N: To Versailles and Montmart we go!**

Jack

Found myself in this deserted castle…it's like nobody was there, and all these statues, furniture, and everything were rotting out. Since I was alone anyways (kind of creepy, had to admit!), it was the opportune moment to search and explore this place! The coast was clear…atmosphere fine…until I stumbled upon this horses statue. What charming, pretty horses, I thought, but somehow staring too long at it made it come to life.

I'm not kidding. Seriously…the place around me was spinning round and round, and the next thing I knew, the horses were galloping after me. ARGHH!

Thun, thun, thun! The horses' steps sounded, closer every minute, as I ran the fastest I could in me life. What was happening, honestly?

Worst yet, they caught up with ME! One of them actually leaned out its head to…ew…lick my head.

It was then that my eyelids snapped opened…and the person on top of me (Bugger!) was none other than…Will…

Not.

Tommy. "What were you doing?" I asked groggily, feeling something wet and soggy over my face. Water.

"Waking you up, idiot," he pulled me from the bed. "In case you didn't know, William's already in the bus with Liz, and everyone's dressed, waiting for you."

"Thanks very much for stating a general fact, Tommy," I headed to the showers and took the shortest, quickest shower ever recorded and ran down the stairs (thank Goodness we were on the third floor) to the lobby, Tommy hurrying after.

"And you haven't even say a word to me," he muttered under his breath, as he beat me to the bus.

"Well, thanks," I spoke, so fast and rapid that Tommy turned. "What?"

"I said it," with that, I went to sit beside Will and Liz in the bus, which was to take us to the Versailles Palace. Not that I was excited about this. No need to tell you who. Will was.

Will

We were going to Versailles! The luxurious palace built by Louis the XIV, the palace I had never dreamed of setting foot in, but here we were! How eager I was, you couldn't tell…

"Liz?" I called, "Are you sleeping?"

Liz looked up, yawning, "Uh, I was…Will, it's so early in the morning!"

I shook my head, chuckling, "Can you believe it? We're—"

"Yes, Will," Liz smiled. "You've said this the third time already…" my cheeks turning pink.

"Oh? I did?" I squeaked. "Never mind, then."

The rest of the journey was silent. Almost everyone, except the Gov and I, were so sleepy that we had to wake them by shaking.

"Wha…" Jack opened his eyes. "We're here?"

"Already?" yawned Tom.

"Yes!" Gov and I said at the same time, Liz steadying herself while standing up.

"O…kay! Let's move on," I led the group, everyone following, Jack saying, "Are you going to be our guide, mister William?"

Liz tapped my shoulder good-naturedly, "Don't mind him, Will. You know how he behaves when woken up too early!"

I laughed, a light, gentle one, "Come on in, Liz, and hold on. You're never going to believe what you see!"

"Did ancient people really walk on these?" cried Jack, "Too bumpy roads!"

Indeed, even though we were all wearing sneakers, the pavement to the palace was covered in rocks of various sizes, making it difficult to step on and move from one to another.

"That's why they must have chariots and stuff, Jacky, DUH," Tom said to Jack's face, making him scowl.

I was imagining a picture in my head, the grand, majestic palace, so luxurious no one would ever have dreamed of…when my eyes spotted what were scaffolds on the front of the palace.

"So much for first impressions!" I mumbled, Liz trying to cheer me up, "Maybe they're having a construction…"

"A huge one, from the look of it," said Tom.

"Enough, kids," warned Gov, "We're entering royal grounds here…"

"Or what used to be royal," added Jack, steeping in the front hall.

Liz

We first received headphones (an advantage! Thanks to the pre-booking tickets!) to hear about the history and classical-related music of the Versailles…(Thank God…sorry, Will, but you know what happened when I listened too long to your lectures.)

Will did look a bit disappointed that we had headphones to help us instead of his voice. "Well, um, be my guest," he said, pouting.

After that, we explored the palace grounds. The first room was somewhat like a church.

"Cool," remarked Jack, walking around fast (Dad having to remind everyone that we only got three hours—Will sighing—in this heavenly place.) "You're royal…and you have your own church. No traffics, no…"

"Awesome," Tom added, his face really in awe. "Would you look at those golden organs!?"

My Will only cared about… "The statues….the work put into this, the carvings, the paintings…do you know what they actually mean?"

As for me, it was…fine. I mean, just a beautifully decorated royalist room, wasn't it?

Jack

After the church room, we headed on to many a grand room, such as Marie Antoinette's chambers (Liz squealed in delight, "How pretty!" Tommy and I puking.), Louis's chamber (What Louis…Louis the What? I didn't care. All I knew was that Marie got chopped off, along with the last Louis…no, Will, stop correcting me!), other rooms I didn't know how to call but Will said they were named after Gods, like the room of Mars (God of War), Zeus (The King of Gods, Louis the XIV liked to say he was the 'Sun King,' lectured Will), Apollo and Artemis (Sun, Music, Hunting and Moon), and more. There was a really long hall, too, with various statues of Kings, all made of marble or rock or something of that sort (Dunno! Didn't pay much attention in Geology…).

Hey, wait a minute, it looked like the one in my dream!

Bugger, I had visited here!

People back then were so superstitious, weren't they? Had rooms built like these. Also, I had to warn you, any visitors of Versailles, make sure your necks are strong enough before coming in! Most of the portraits and paintings here were on the walls or they were painted right as the wallpapers…which were magnificent, us in awe of how they actually had it done (I mean, come on, climbing up there, balancing yourself, and still drawing, creating a masterpiece!? Holy Cow!), but all in all, it was the most neck-breaking experience ever.

In the last room, which had this huge golden statue, we saw Napoleon (the shortest general of the world, if I may say so), his wives, and his famous painting of the crowning of his first wife, Josephine.

"Jean-Jaques Louis David drew this!" Will exclaimed in delight. "I've…I've…" Had there been any proofs that excitements can stop your speech? I guess so, right here! "I've only seen it in textbooks!"

"Yeah," Tommy said. Seemed like everyone knew more about this palace than I did. Huh, like I cared. "Napoleon even marveled at how David was able to show the depths and the many people there were."

"What a nice painting," Liz had to say something.

"And we'll meet it again in the Lourve, Liz, so don't miss it that much," Will joked, pulling Liz to the other side of the room.

"See? Josephine's his first wife, then he divorced her and married Princess of Austria, which sort of indirectly led to his downfall…in Russia…and Waterloo…"

"History," I mumbled. "Boring."

"Well," Tommy turned to me. "When I was learning, I actually hated him because there was so much to remember about this little guy." He chuckled.

We went out of the castle, glimpsing the garden (didn't buy tickets, oh well, but I was sure it had to be pretty. How come the kings were so fat if they took walks in huge gardens like this all year? Maybe they didn't.) and the fountain.

"They're something out of a dream…" gasped Liz, Will handing out lunch to everybody. Having lunch by the garden of Versailles, sounded great, wasn't it?

Except for the fact that our lunches were merely soggy eggs and hams McDonald Sandwiches bought earlier this morning.

Had to gobble it down, or else no energy.

May I ask, couldn't Gov buy something…edible? These sandwiches were ok, but, with being a Gov and all, couldn't we have…

When I questioned Liz that, she snapped, "You don't want to save money for shopping, do you?"

"Alright, missy," I waved my hand in the air, "Just a question, no need to snap!"

"What were you guys talking about? Shopping in Versailles?" Will joined in, Liz nodding. "There's a nice perfume, specialty of Marie Antoinette up for purchase (Liz looking like her Christmas had come early, me bored.), toy figurines of soldiers, and a guided tour book on the palace, which I'll definitely buy," he finished, taking us to the shops.

"Hey, wait for me!" called Tommy, running after…the Gov was even further behind.

After making our purchases, we walked out.

"Nice palace, huh?" I asked Will, who was grinning like mad. "Obviously," he answered.

"Sure, the next thing's Montmart, land of the artists!" Tommy told us.

"I'm nothing of an artist…" I confessed. All I was able to draw were stick peoples!

When we got there, there was like this long street, full of souvenirs shops (no stopping—our main attraction was ahead), we got on a bus (people piled on each other like fish—OUCH) and went up the hill to the second Taj Mahal of the World, the Sacre Bleur. **(A/N: 'Scuse my spelling!)**

Too bad we couldn't take pictures of anything inside, which was indescribable. On the wall was a painting of Jesus, real big, shining with a golden cross…

We prayed silently and left.

"That was truly a…a…beautiful church," Liz told Will, who nodded approvingly. "I love it."

"I'll keep that image in my mind forever!" said Tommy, closing his eyes.

"Yeah right," I retorted. "Hope it gets in your dreams…"

The last area we walked on was full of artists, selling their paintings, some drawing portraits.

"I wish I'd get one of me!" Tommy smiled.

"Sure," I took his hand. "But it'll be real ugly…"

"Hey!"

I shrugged. "The Truth!"

Will and Liz laughed happily.

**A/N: Sniff. One more chapter left…or two…**

**Thanks to everyone for supporting me all along!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	19. Meeting Mona: The Lourveand Goodbye

Pirates Pals II: Bonjour Paris!

Chap 19—Meeting Mona: The Lourve

**A/N: Ah…this may be the last chapter. **

Jack

Oh great, now I was going to have paintings running after me in my dreams!

Not actually, thanks to…my subconscious. Will couldn't shut up (again) of going to meet Mona Lisa, Leonardo Da Vinci's masterpiece.

I say, she'd look like a copy out of the pictures in the books, stamps, ads, and whatever else we saw her in. Liz simply smiled…Tommy, on the other hand, was excited about seeing real mummified corpses. Me? Uh, no…nothing. A museum full of paintings and sculptures that would take at least three days to walk in (but we were going for only three hours) sounded leg-breaking to me.

"C'mon, Jack," Will tried to cheer me up on the way (taking the subway), "You'll get to see these unique paintings you can't see anywhere else!"

"Hope so," I grumbled, Tommy grinning, "Mummies, we got to visit that one!"

"But you saw one in British Museum, remember, Williams?" Will turned to his best friend.

"Aw," Tommy made a bored sound, "Who says they're the same person? A mummy's interesting to me."

"More like creepy," Liz commented, "I want to see people's portraits and fruits…nature, you know."

"You will, Liz, you will!" Will said, glad that at least his girl was paying attention. "There are all kinds of paintings here, from Dutch, Britain, France (DUH! I said.), Europe, and perhaps more."

"Sounds great."

"You might like Monet and his water lilies paintings!"

And if I hadn't stopped telling you there, this conversation would probably go on and on and on…

(You know the limit of the word infinity, right? Hahaha!)

What stopped us, in reality, was the subway. We were there.

Once we got up, we were speechless. Totally speechless, I tell you.

What our eyes sighted were some things…majestic…some things that took people hundred years to build.

The garden of Tuileries (Will told me there was a bloody massacre there. Cool! If we came out at night, would gte get to see some ghosts?) was at the left, and in front was an arch, which, although not as grand as Napoleon's (That little guy with a huge ego!) arch at Champs Elysee, was as grand.

Liz took loads and loads of photograph there.

Farther away was the Lourve itself.

The huge, glass triangular pyramid that was the entrance to the whole museum. In fact, there were two triangles, a big one and a tiny one. Fountains were there as well. Around those structures, what struck most people most, were the buildings.

They were built in a sort of a rectangular way. One probably led to the next, and on top of them stood statues of great leaders, kings and queens of France.

There were too much to take in…and not enough time for pictures.

Lord, who knows? You could take a hundred there!

This was the entrance…and the inside? Ah….it was indescribable.

This great hall, with the pyramid in the center, was bursting with people! We got our tickets, gave them to the ladies at the counter, and went in.

Thank God that there was only three hours to spend, so Will quickly and expertly (who knew, he was an expert in reading maps?) took his to all the major places, even though our legs (especially the Gov's, you know!) couldn't reach his pace, or catch up with him.

We saw what Will told us was the Wings of Victory (or something of that sort, you know me!), which to me was nothing but a headless, nearly armless statue, with sort of Greek dress. "Magnificent…" Will uttered, Liz holding onto him, Tommy drooling.

Next, we got off to the Venus statue, the famous statue that had been the cover of sketchbooks for ages. She was armless, also (whatever had some remains were valuable, I guess), standing in the center of the room, surrounded by hundreds of photographers.

After that, it was the real thing. Mona Lisa…

She was more than special, ("Duh, Jacky," Tommy hissed, "Everyone knows that by now!") having her own room and personal bodyguards, which was why we couldn't even lift a finger at her.

"Looks like the one in books," Will said disappointedly.

"Told ya," my turn!

"Yeah, and we can't even touch her," Tommy added.

"It's for her sake, you guys," Liz warned, "So that she won't be ruined!"

We guys nodded.

Paintings, sketches, blah, blah, blah, followed us. Walking till my legs dropped, we finally headed out.

"I will visit here again for a closer look!" Will told himself.

Will

Gov whispered to me that we were heading somewhere special to end our tour of Paris, somewhere we could glimpse the whole Eiffel tower in the night, glowing.

Somewhere romantic for Liz and I…

Our subway stopped at 'Toccadero,' where we got up to see these steps of a building. Looking up, it was the full view of the Eiffel.

Oh My…I couldn't believe my eyes…

"Here we are," said the Gov, "Now stay near me, and just look around, kay?"

"That's contradictory," remarked Jack, giggling. He glanced at the view once and pulled Tommy over to explore the place.

"Ah…but I want to…"

"Shut up," and they went.

Liz and I were alone once more.

"You know, Liz," I said, taking her hand. She blushed. "It was magical…even…unbelievable to be…here…with you."

"I think so, too," she uttered, clinging onto the rim of the stone, watching the Eiffel lighted up and clapped along with other people. "I've never dreamed of this—the Eiffel, you, me, but of course there's Dad…Jack, you know what a trouble-ma—"

I kissed her, stopping her shy ramblings.

"It's ok, Liz," I found my words at last, when we broke apart, her smiling, "We're here now. Just you and me."

"Yes, yes…" she uttered quietly…

"Oh look!" Liz stopped, pointing at the sky, "Fireworks!"

"Nice!" Jack came back with Tommy, his hand holding an ice cream cone.

"Looks like they know we're here," I joked, everyone laughing.

We kissed again, Jack and Tommy wolf whistling…but, ah, nothing could be finer.

Here I was, in Paris, the land of my dreams, having fun with my friends and my love.

And I could never have been happier.

**A/N: SNIFF! Oh my God, I can't believe it. Time passed so fast. Just yesterday I was saying goodbye on the 'Pirates Pals I' last page, but now, look how far we've come. Together.**

**I might write the third episode, would time allow.**

**For now, school opens next week, and I'll go back to being a movie-obsessed nerd. **

**Will come back every now and then, as long as—**

**ARGH!!**

**--Gets crushed by a pile of high school homework.—**

**BYE!!**

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE. I wouldn't have be able to come this far without you guys.**

**Love you all…Captain Amber, ibelieveintruelove, Frenchhornfreak, Captain-Chartman, and all of you I haven't mentioned. **

…**You do not know where writing leads you…mine led me here…**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**

**PS. Feel free to PM me if you want to talk or anything. I love emails! Oh, and I'm obsessed with the Marauders now as well. (Sirius, James, and Remus Rule!) ;)**


End file.
